Marco Aurelio V
by luna-sj
Summary: Dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre. Camus opina: “Con amigos así, quién necesita enemigos.”
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos ^^**

¡Hasta que al fin termine este fic! ¡Que feliz soy! Bueno, se suponía que iba a ser de un sólo capi, pero resulto más extenso de lo previsto y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Les dejo la primera y la próxima semana subiré la siguiente. Ojala disfruten la lectura porque yo me divertí mucho mientras la escribía. Hace tiempo no ponía en aprietos a algún santo y esta vez le tocó a Camuchis XD.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Para IsPandora con todo el cariño del mundo, porque ya llevamos años adorando a los Golden Boys y todavía no nos cansamos, ¡ni nos cansaremos! **

**¡Arriba Saint Seiya! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marco Aurelio V**

Por Luna_sj

**Día viernes. **

**Templo de Acuario: 7 am. **

Era un hecho: Milo era su camarada, su mejor amigo, su compadre, su hermano; en fin, toda esa sarta de cursilerías que la gente común utiliza para describir un estado de afecto fraternal entre dos personas que no comparten la misma sangre, pero que aun así se estiman por encima del promedio ponderado de consideración amical. Punto aparte, insértese signos de exclamación mental: ¡Pero esto era demasiado!

Camus de Acuario sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. Se dejo caer en un sillón, que para suerte se encontraba justo detrás de él, apoyo su codo derecho en el brazo del mueble y dejo que su rostro descansara en su puño cerrado. Qué tan malo podía ser después de todo, trato de pensar positivamente, sólo serian tres días: viernes, sábado y domingo, y luego todo regresaría a la normalidad, sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, algo vergonzoso para él.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez decidido a convertir ese "pequeño" percance en una gran lección de vida. Cuidar de un ser indefenso, a simple vista bobalicón, fastidiosamente lambiscón, bastante mofletudo y patéticamente engreído sería su misión por los tres siguientes días. Le impondría la disciplina que no le habían enseñado, le mostraría lo básico para ser un espécimen civilizado y le brindaría una educación digna de exhibición.

El santo cruzo los brazos, separo las piernas, se soplo los flequillos, frunció el ceño y fijo los ojos en aquello que tenía al frente.

––¡Guau! ––ladro aquello.

Pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 75 centímetros, con pelaje abundante color negro azabache, musculoso, de patas gruesas y fuertes. Nadador excepcional y un rescatista por naturaleza, con ustedes ¡el Terranova!

Y si; se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un perro. Pero no cualquier perro, ¡sino el perro de Milo! Es decir, un ser fuera de los estándares normales de sentido común. Porque bien dice el dicho: "Dime quién es tu dueño y te diré quién eres". Camus meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. ¿A que ser humano sicológicamente estable se le ocurría adoptar un Terranova como mascota de jardín? A Milo por supuesto. ¿Quién más sería lo suficientemente inconciente, patológicamente desenfrenado y estupidamente acogedor para hacerlo? Sólo él. No había remedio con el bicho; estaba rematadamente zafado.

¡Pero esperen! Si aquella enorme bola de maza y pelo era propiedad del honorable, nótese el sarcasmo, guardián del octavo templo; ¿qué hacía en el onceavo templo? ¡Eh ahí el detalle! Sucedía que Camus, dueño y señor del templo de Acuario y altruista como sólo él, se había ofrecido amparar todo el fin de semana al tierno animalillo… Aja, ahora que nos cuenten una de vaqueros… ¡Primero se congela el infierno! Sucedía más bien que se había visto obligado, por no decir que lo obligaron después de echarle encima un discursillo melodramático barato, debido a que su camarada andaba en una misión fuera de Grecia.

Pero ¿cómo empezó todo?

Érase una vez en el Santuario del Nunca Acabar un día como otros, con la diferencia de que uno de sus santos dorados, desobligado y sin más deberes que ponerle cabe al espiritual Shaka de Virgo, decidió adentrarse en el fascinante ciberespacio para matar el aburrimiento. Iba y venia por links, _clicleando_ a diestra y siniestra, hasta que por azares del destino se topo con una pagina titulada "Colas y Patas". Sin otra cosa en que ocupar el tiempo le hizo clic al asunto y entonces se encontró navegando por una serie de llamados a la conciencia, al altruismo para con los animales… Resumiendo, lo invitaban a adoptar un animal, en este caso un perro.

Una semana después se estacionaba en el coliseo un camión de mudanza. Todos los habitantes se acercaron a ver llenos de curiosidad y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el conductor del vehiculo pregunto por el Excelentísimo Señor Santo Dorado Milo de Escorpio, rascándose la cabeza después de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, pero bueno, no importaba tampoco, tenía un paquete para el mencionado y necesitaba que firme los documentos de entrega.

Al día siguiente Milo se paseaba orgulloso por los sagrados recintos con un gigante de cuatro patas, un ejemplar impresionante de Terranova negro de mediana edad. A cada paso iba presentando al animalote a sus amigos, los cuales se quedaban con la boca abierta de asombro, algunos hasta llegaron a pensar que les estaban jugando una broma porque resultaba inverosímil las proporciones del perro. ¡Era descomunal! Milo soltaba carcajadas y los invitaba a acariciarlo porque lo que el canino no tenia de chiquito, lo tenía de bonachón. Pero no sólo la apariencia del perro llamaba la atención, sino también su nombre, que a los oídos de un común mortal resultaba el colmo de la excentricidad: Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu. Toda una barbaridad de nombre, que según los archivos de "Colas y Patas" era producto de su linaje, porque Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu había nacido en cuna de oro, miembro de una familia de alta alcurnia.

Por esos días Camus había estado fuera de Grecia, de lo contrario seguro que devolvía al perro con todo y dueño, cosa que no fue posible gracias a que Marco Aurelio V, de lo más lambiscón, ya se había ganado el cariño de todos en ese fin de mundo, de la misma diosa Atena, que se derretía cada vez que lo veía tan grandote y bonachón, babosón para Camus.

––Thutu… ¿qué? ––había preguntado el acuariano con cara de no creérselo. Milo se echo a reír y le explico el asunto de la alcurnia canina entre carcajadas, cada vez más divertido viendo como las facciones del francés iban tornándose contradictorias, porque Camus quería reírse, pero también quería regañarlo. Al final sólo le advirtió que mantuviera lejos al animal, nunca le habían gustado los perros y no iban a empezar ha hacerlo a esas alturas de su vida, mucho menos uno tan… tan… En fin, que lo mantuviera lejos de su templo y punto.

Fue así que Marco Aurelio V pasó a formar parte de esa curiosa familia denominada Orden Ateniense. Se volvió el engreído de algunos santos y amazonas, los primeros queriéndole enseñar toda clase de trucos, las segundas queriéndolo _apapachar_ como si de un peluche se tratara.

Todo bien hasta ahí. El problema llego cuando a Milo le asignaron una misión que lo obligaba a ausentarse por tres días completos. Varios santos se ofrecieron a amparar a su mascota, convencidos de que sería genial tenerlo por algunos días. El escorpión agradeció el interés, pero no concedió a nadie la custodia de su perro porque, digamos, ya tenía a la persona indicada para cuidarlo: su buen amigo Camus de Acuario, claro que primero tendría que convencerlo. Al primer intento, Milo y Marco Aurelio tuvieron que salir corriendo del onceavo templo a todo lo que les daba las piernas y patas para no terminar muertos de hipotermia. Al segundo ya fueron mejor preparados, mismos esquimales, hasta gorrito se llegaron a poner, pero nada; Camus era un témpano duro de roer. Pero como la tercera es la vencida, dueño y perro terminaron atrincherados en la entrada de Acuario, amenazando con encadenamiento y huelga de hambre.

Para qué contar el resto de la historia, lo único importante aquí es que Camus acepto quedarse con el Terranova con la condición de que sería la primera y ultima vez que lo haría. Milo le agradeció diciéndole que siempre supo que podía contar con él, su amigo, su pata, su compadre. ¡Dios se lo pagaría!

Dios ya me debe mucho, pensó el francés con resignación viendo como su compañero descargaba en su sala las pertenencias de Marco Aurelio, es decir, su canasto de dormir y su costal de comida, sin olvidar su bebedero, su plato, su correa de paseo, sus juguetes y su cepillo de pelo. Y después de darle todo tipo de recomendación para el cuidado del tierno animalote, se hizo humo.

Durante cinco minutos, Camus de Acuario y Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu se sostuvieron la mirada; el santo de pie y tieso como un pilar, el perro sentado y _apachurable_; cada uno calculando la peligrosidad del otro, midiéndose el nivel de aguante y sobre todo proyectándose en una futura convivencia. Al final Camus se arrepintió de haber cedido. Definitivamente la amistad debía tener límites. Pero bueno, su palabra estaba en juego y primero muerto antes que incumplirla. Para un santo dorado nada era imposible. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Absolutamente nada estando él al mando.

El santo respiro hondamente y enfatizo su semblante serio.

––Se me ha encargado una misión y es la de mantenerte vivo hasta que tu dueño regrese ––hablo mismo militar en campaña de guerra––, misión que pienso cumplir sin mayores contratiempos, para lo cual necesito tu colaboración ––se detuvo, viendo como el canino elevaba las orejas en señal de atención––. Bien, como primera medida de convivencia me veo forzado a modificar aquel nombre ridículo con el que te conocen. Desde hoy responderás al nombre de Marc, ¿entendido?

––¡Guau!

––Sigamos ––continuo Camus––. Para que estos tres días de convivencia sean soportables, te enumerare las reglas que tendrás que respetar… En realidad no sé porqué me molesto, eres un ser de limitado razonamiento, pero bueno, si puedo comunicarme con tu dueño no veo porque no pueda hacerlo contigo ––una sonrisa furtiva asomo a los labios del apuesto caballero. El gesto duro apenas un microsegundo y luego fue reemplazado por una recia mirada––. Regla No 1: No ladrar, ni de día, ni de noche, ni nunca. Simplemente limítate a abrir la boca para comer. Regla No 2: No babear, el bueno para nada de tu dueño me aseguro que no lo haces, pero más vale la aclaración. Regla No 3: No subirte a los muebles de la sala. Regla No 4: Por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia te asomaras a mi habitación, de lo contrario regresaras a Escorpio en un decorativo ataúd de hielo. Regla No 5: No morder, lamer ni chupar nada. Y por ultimo; regla No 6: Finge que no existes.

El enorme animal emitió un muy decente gemido y se recostó sobre la alfombra, apoyo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, y desde allí miro al santo con sus apacibles ojos pardos. Parecía triste. Camus, con su sensibilidad y empatía característica, pasó por alto la congoja de su huésped, y se dispuso a acomodar sus pertenencias donde no estorbaran. Empezó por llevar la enorme canasta a la cocina del templo, pasaría inadvertida bajo la bara de desayuno, además era un lugar idóneo para que el perro durmiera. Allí también llevo el costalote de comida, lo dejo en una esquina y fue por las demás cosas. Recogió y criticó cada objeto, no podía creer que Milo gastara dinero en esas frivolidades, es decir, ya gastaba una fortuna en alimentar al perro, ¿para qué comprarle un hueso de cuero crudo esterilizado, made in Taiwán? ¡Bah! La próxima vez que Milo le presentara una novia le alentaría a proponerle matrimonio, a ver si así ocupaba su tiempo en cosas más productivas, como asegurar su descendencia, aunque claro, eso tampoco sería bueno porque con un Milo en el mundo ya era suficiente, imagínense unos pequeños Militos, sonaba como una profecía apocalíptica.

Al fin el santo termino con su labor y regreso a la sala para asegurarse de que Marc no hubiera incumplido alguna de sus reglas. Lo encontró en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, muy quieto y somnoliento, entonces decidió no darle cuerda y pasó por su lado como si de un mueble más se tratara. Era viernes y él tenia deberes que cumplir, uno de ellos era ir a entrenar con sus compañeros, pero antes debía darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa, desayunar, presentar su informe… En fin, un día más en su perfecta vida de santo dorado.

**Coliseo del Santuario: 9 am. **

Los santos, puntuales como de costumbre, ya se encontraban concentrados alrededor de la arena. Algunos platicaban, varios calentaban y otros simplemente esperaban, como Camus de Acuario, que sentando en la segunda escalinata se terminaba de vendar las manos. No era el santo más popular; su semblante inmutable resultaba intimidante, además de que sus fríos ojos azules daban cuenta de estar frente a un hombre sin sentimientos, algo que resultaba poco atractivo a la hora de hacer amigos. Esto hacía que los santos de menor rango prefirieran guardar distancia de él, porque claro, pensaban que al primer contacto visual con el caballero de los hielos pasarían a mejor vida, y no de cualquier manera, ¡sino en trocitos de hielo! Tantos que ni Zeus podría componerlos.

Pero mientras los santos de plata y bronce preferían guardar distancia de Camus, los de oro buscaban acercársele, todo en son de la más buena camaradería. En ese momento, sin embargo, la prioridad de todos era entrenar. Fue así que las peleas se sortearon por el método infalible del "yanquenpo", y por esas cosas raras del destino, a Camus le toco enfrentarse a DM. Se suponía que las peleas de entrenamiento eran de lo más amistosas, es decir, todo estaba permitido excepto matar a tu oponente, con lo caro que les había costado la fianza para salir del Limbo más de un santo no estaba en condiciones de afrontar otra cuenta con el Mas Allá. Sin embargo DM era un caso especial, pues podía ir y venir del inframundo como Pedro en su casa, así que no se molestaba en respetar las reglas de pelea. Era todo un caso el santo de Cáncer.

Con esos malos augurios, Camus camino hasta el centro de la arena y espero a su oponente.

––¿Listo para tragar polvo, Acuario? ––le pregunto envalentonadísimo DM.

––¿Listo para que te reacomode el cerebro, Cáncer? ––le respondió indiferente Camus.

Digamos que cuando se trataba de peleas, estos muchachotes no eran precisamente fraternales. Todos ya estaban atentos a los contrincantes, unos apostando, otros limitándose a observar.

––A la cuenta de tres iniciara la pelea ––puso orden Saga––. Uno… Dos… ––El de Géminis se quedo con el "tres" en la boca porque DM, como siempre, no espero y se fue con todo contra Camus. Saga sólo dio un suspiro de desaprobación y regreso a su lugar en las escalinatas.

Y allí estaban los luchadores, patadas van, puñetes vienen, explosiones por aquí, estallidos por allá; aparecían y desaparecían a la velocidad de la luz, algunas veces sin poder evitar que alguna explosión llegara hasta los espectadores, que muy preocupados se arrimaran hasta donde Shaka permanecía imperturbable rodeado por su poderoso "Khan".

En el momento más critico de la pelea el eco de un "Guau" hizo que Camus se desconcentrara y termino incrustado en una de las columnas. Cayó a la arena inconciente y término enterrado por los restos de la columna. Un gran "!Oh!", de sorpresa salio de los espectadores. Un segundo después DM bajo a tierra firme esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa y camino hacia el lugar de los escombros, haciéndose tronar los dedos para dar el golpe final. Los espectadores se pusieron de pie, no cabían en su asombro, algunos querían intervenir, pero no se atrevían porque Camus detestaba que se metieran en sus peleas.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando DM metió su mano entre los escombros y sin mayor remordimiento saco a Camus del cuello. El acuariano dio señales de vida al tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero DM no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

––¿A quién le ibas a reacomodar el cerebro, Acuario? ––le pregunto con sonrisa cínica.

––A un idiota llamado DM ­––murmuro Camus, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

––Apenas puedes respirar y todavía tienes ganas de fanfarronear ––se burlo Cáncer––. A ver si te quedan ganas después de regresar al Yomutsu.

La suerte parecía echada para el acuariano, así lo pronosticaban los demás santos que veían atónitos la escena. Entonces, y de la nada, una gran sombra cruzo la explanada tan velozmente que los santos apenas pudieron darse cuenta.

¡Es un ave! ¡Es un avión! ¡No, es Marco Aurelio! ¡Si! El gigante Terranova, haciendo gala de una agilidad increíble, corría mismo perro de caza hacia donde DM zarandeaba a Camus, saltando rocas y esquivando hoyos, nada más le faltaba la capa y pasaba por superhéroe. Cuando DM giro el rostro ya era demasiado tarde: ¡Marco Aurelio había clavado sus cuatro caninos en sus cuatro letras!

––¡Mamá! ––grito el santo de Cáncer y dejo caer a Camus. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veía, ni siquiera Camus, que apenas distinguía a la enorme mole de pelo detrás de su contrincante. Cuando logro reaccionar balbuceo una orden inteligible y al instante DM cayó al suelo boca abajo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras se agarraba las pompas.

––¡Un medico! ––grito la amazona del Águila, que empujada por sus reflejos ya corría hacia el lugar de los hechos. Todos se apresuraron a seguirla todavía confundidos, pero dispuestos a ayudar. Así el adolorido DM quedo rodeado por una pequeña multitud, entre ellos Afroditha de Piscis, que apenas podía contener las carcajadas.

––¡Ay mi pobre orgullo! ––gimoteaba DM revolcándose en el suelo.

––¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! ––ordeno Dohko. Varios santos se apresuraron a levantar al malherido y sin demora lo condujeron fuera del coliseo. Camus, sentando sobre la arena y con los ojos como platos, vio como la turba solidaria se alejo dejando una polvadera. Una brisa arraso en el coliseo y el santo recién pudo pensar con claridad. Todavía no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido cuando una agradable sombra se formo a su alrededor. Era Marco Aurelio V, se había sentado a su lado y le miraba con sus tiernos ojos marrones.

––Supongo que preguntar qué demonios haces aquí no tiene sentido, ¿verdad? ­––le pregunto Camus.

––¡Guau! ––ladro el perro.

––¡Guau tu abuela! Yo tenia todo fríamente calculado, ¡no tenias porque meterte!

El santo parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas viendo como el perro le miraba desde distintos ángulos, inclinando su enorme cabezota. En realidad no había sido para tanto, apenas y le había dado una probadita a las pompas de DM, una mordidita muy decente. Sucedía más bien que Mascara era muy llorón, parecía decirle. Camus lanzo un par de maldiciones, deseando que un rayo le cayera a Milo dondequiera que estuviese, ¡todo era culpa suya!

––Pobre DM, se llevo el susto de su vida ––murmuro con una repentina sonrisa––. Debiste ver su cara, parecía un pejesapo a punto de explotar.

Marco Aurelio ladro eufóricamente, feliz de su hazaña, hazaña que de seguro Milo hubiera festejado, pero el que estaba a su lado era el inconmovible santo de Acuario, de quien se rumoreaba ser un témpano de hielo, un hombre que había reducido a polvo sus emociones, un poco más y lo acusaban de tener una cámara de tortura en su sótano.

––Esta gracia me va a costar caro ––murmuro el santo con expresión sombría, logrando que Marco Aurelio dejara de moverse a su alrededor––. Mejor regresamos a Acuario, a estas horas el Patriarca ya debe estar enterado y prefiero presentarme por mi cuenta antes de ser llamado.

**Templo Mayor: 10:30 am. **

Camus entro a paso firme al recinto portando su sagrada armadura. Una vez al pie de los escalones, se arrodillo.

––Camus de Acuario ––dijo el hombre sentado en el trono, que no era otro que Shion.

––Excelencia ––musito con respeto el santo––. Eh querido presentarme antes de ser llamado al imaginarme que usted ya esta enterado del incidente de esta mañana.

––Lo estoy. ––El hombre hizo una pausa, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras––. DM lo acusa de ataque de alta traición… Dice que entreno al perro de Milo para… bueno para que lo mordiera en un lugar inapropiado de su cuerpo. Además, asegura que fue un ataque cobarde porque él estaba de espaldas.

––Nada más alejado de la realidad, Excelencia ––apremio Camus––. No voy a negar que el Terranova mordió al santo de Cáncer, pero le aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver.

––Le creo, Acuario, pero naturalmente no puedo permitir que un perro atente contra la integridad de los habitantes del Santuario, así que espero sea la primera y ultima vez. El daño que ah sufrido el santo de Cáncer es indescriptible, con decirle que el medico le ha recomendado no sentarse una semana completa. ¿Ya se imagina como será su vida en los próximos días sin poder hacer uso de una silla?

––Me supongo nada agradable ––murmuro Camus.

––Exacto, por eso me eh visto obligado a recomendarle sentarse apoyando sólo medias posaderas.

Camus levanto el rostro sorprendido y descubrió una sonrisa furtiva en los labios del Gran Pope.

––Eso es todo, Acuario, puedes retirarse.

**Sala de Acuario: 2 pm. **

Camus meditaba viendo el acuario que adornaba la mesita de centro; dentro nadaba un pececillo dorado muy mono. A pocos metros, y recostado sobre la alfombra, Marco Aurelio tomaba su siesta de después del almuerzo. Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que un repiquetear inundo el pequeño recinto; era el teléfono. El santo tomo el aparato.

––¿Si? ––Pregunto––: Suponía que eras tú… ¿Cómo crees? Todo mal gracias a tu perro. ¿Por qué maldita sea no me dijiste que mordía?... Pues lo hizo y me metió en un gran lió… Adivina... Yo tampoco, pero parece que tu perro si; mordió a DM… ¿Dónde? En un lugar poco apropiado, pero eso no importa; aquí lo único importante es que por primera vez el Patriarca me amonesto… Déjate de estupideces, todo esto es culpa tuya… Milo, hablo en serio. No voy a dejar que un perro arruine mi desempeño de todos estos años… No estoy siendo exagerado… Yo no eh dicho eso… Milo, no tienes que volver. Yo no dije que no podía con el perro… Claro que no… De acuerdo… Si, si, si… Eh dicho que si… ¿Y ahora qué?... Al punto, Milo… ¿Qué?... ¿Bromeas?... Ahora si que se murió la única neurona cuerda que te funcionaba. ¡Primero muerto!

Camus cortó la llamada y tiro el teléfono al mueble. Pasaron tres segundos y el aparato volvió a sonar. El santo lo observo sin intención de contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

––¿Si?... Eh dicho que no.

El aparato volvió a estrellarse contra el sillón y luego de tres segundos volvió a sonar.

––Milo, esa fue mi ultima palabra... No gracias… No… No… ¡Dije que no!... No me vengas ahora con eso ¡No lo haré y punto!... ¡Eso es un maldito chantaje, bicho!… ¡Que no!... ¡Arg! Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia… ¡Maldita sea, bicho, esta me la pagas!… ¡Arg! ¿A dónde?… Si, pasé por ahí una vez… Es un perro, no un niño… No soy insensible, tú eres el idiota… ¿Algo más, señor?... ¿Qué?... ¡Arg! De acuerdo ––el santo se dio vuelta hacia el perro––. Te hablan.

Marco Aurelio se levanto pesadamente y camino hasta donde Camus sostenía el teléfono, se acerco al aparato y escucho. Camus rodó los ojos viendo como de pronto el Terranova empezaba a agitar la cola con entusiasmo, no podía creer que estuviera sosteniendo un teléfono para un perro, pero ahí estaba, viendo como el canino ladraba emocionado al oír la voz de su dueño. Increíble, pero cierto. Ahora sólo faltaba que se enviaran postales.

Por fin la llamada termino y el teléfono termino en el sofá, mientras el santo observaba detenidamente al perro.

––Sé que voy a arrepentirme pero no tengo salida... Iremos a tu cita con el veterinario.

––¡Guau!

––Si, si, como sea. Sólo déjame advertirte que no estoy de humor y a la primera metida de pata, literalmente, te regreso al Santuario sin tu revisión trimestral. Ahora espérame aquí, voy a cambiarme.

**Centro de Atenas: 4:00 pm. **

Camus y Marco Aurelio salieron de un callejón inhóspito, el santo vestido como cualquier chico de veintiún años y sosteniendo la correa del canino. Había sido toda una lucha ponérsela, primero para agarrarlo y luego para asegurarle el cinturón alrededor del cuello; ahí Camus había llegado incluso a elevar ligeramente su cosmos para doblegar al enorme Terranova de 65 kilos. Hacer eso le había tomado más de media hora y obligarlo a bajar desde Acuario hasta Aries otra media hora. Ya en el primer templo Mu los recibió con una sonrisa amable y Camus, que nunca pedía favores, le pidió que por favor los transportara hasta el centro de Atenas. El lemuriano lo hizo con el mayor gusto y fue así que terminaron en esa callejuela.

––Haré raspadilla contigo si otra vez te niegas a caminar con la correa ––le había amenazado Camus al animalote. Su expresión no debió ser nada amigable porque el perro empezó a caminar muy correcto delante suyo, hasta parecía feliz al tener la correa alrededor de su cuello.

Recorrieron apenas dos cuadras y llegaron hasta la veterinaria. Entraron y en la recepción los recibió una amable señorita. Ya sé porqué Milo eligió esta veterinaria, pensó Camus viendo a la chica. El bicho no pierde tiempo, es capaz de flirtear hasta con una monja si le parece simpática, concluyo indignado mientras la recepcionista manipulaba la computadora buscando la cita de Marco Aurelio.

––¡Aquí esta! ––exclamó––. Su cita es a las 5:00 pm., con el doctor Orejas. Por favor tome asiento mientras llega su turno.

No hay duda de que algunas personas le hacen honor a su apellido, pensó Camus de camino a los sillones. Detrás venía Marco Aurelio de lo más distraído viendo la fauna del lugar. Entre los pacientes que esperaban atención se encontraban perros y gatos de todos los tamaños y formas posibles, unos más extraños que otros, pero todos terriblemente mimados.

Con su carácter social de siempre, Camus termino sentándose en el rincón más alejado y Marco Aurelio lo siguió hasta allí de lo más obediente, al parecer todavía recordando su amenaza anterior. El enorme perro no había pasado desapercibido entre los presentes y más de un niño se había acercado a acariciarlo, no todos los días se veía a un Terranova y además Marco Aurelio era un ejemplar impresionante con su abundante pelaje negro azabache y sus tiernos ojos pardos. Camus al principio se había sentido incomodo con tanto niño alrededor del enorme perro, pero después se relajo al ver que el animalote era muy cariñoso con sus admiradores, no por nada a los terranovas les decían "los gigantes gentiles". Les encantaban los niños y eran especialmente protectores con ellos, por eso eran las niñeras perfectas entre todos los caninos.

A medida que los pacientes eran llamados, la recepción se iba quedando vacía y Camus empezaba a aburrirse. En un intento de distraerse había tomado una revista, pero, chanfles, ésta estaba dedicada a los perros, así que la dejo en su lugar porque para perros ya tenía bastante con Marco Aurelio. Pasaron unos minutos más cuando alguien entro al local.

––¡Hello! ––Saludo el recién llegado y cual mariposa sin alas revoloteo hasta la recepción––. ¡Maritza querida, aquí de nuevo para la revisión de mi Casandra! ––le dijo a la recepcionista. La señorita sonrió divertida y se apresuro a buscar la cita, cuando la encontró le confirmo la cita y le pidió que esperara. El recién llegado giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a buscar un lugar cómodo y entonces, al fondo del recinto, diviso a Camus––. ¡Oh my god! ¿Pero qué veo? ¡Hombre divino a las 9 en punto! ––chilló al borde del desmayo. Sin demora busco en su carterita y saco un espejo, se miro por todos los ángulos posibles y lo volvió a guardar––. Ahí voy, papi, GRRRR.

Camus se había vuelto a acomodar por enésima vez en el sillón y ya empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando de pronto escucho que le hablaban.

––¿Esta ocupado? ––le preguntaron. Levanto los ojos y se quedo sin pestañar. Ahí delante de él se encontraba un muchacho vestido de forma un tanto extraña, con un pantaloncillo playero a la cadera, una remera rosa muy apretada, una pañoleta multicolor alrededor del cuello y un gorrito de lo más coqueto sobre la cabeza. En su mano derecha sostenía una jaula.

––¿Disculpe? ––reacciono.

––Que si esta ocupado el sitio.

––Ah… pues… no.

––Ay que bien ––se sentó el chico, dejo sobre el piso la jaula, cruzo las piernas y se empezó a dar aire con la mano––. Este calor me tiene loco ––le sonrió. Camus frunció el ceño confundido y carraspeo un par de veces viendo como Marco Aurelio miraba de lo más intrigado al curioso personaje. Cuando el chico cayó en cuenta del Terranova emitió un chillido de emoción––. ¡Ay, pero que perrote más regio! ¿Es tuyo? ­––le pregunto a Camus con ojos brillantes.

––No ––respondió el santo.

––¿No? ¿De quién entonces?

––De un amigo.

––Asha. ¿Y cómo se llama?

––¿Mi amigo?

––No, el perro ––se rió.

––Ah… Marc.

––¡Hola, Marc! ––Saludo el chico al Terranova, a lo que el perro inclino la cabeza todavía más desconcertado, por su nombre y porqué no sabía cómo clasificar a su nuevo admirador; él por su parte estaba más que feliz viendo la forma de acortar la distancia con Camus––. ¡Ay! Pero que volado estoy, ni siquiera me presente ––dijo, y le extendió su mano al santo––. Mau.

Voy a matar a Milo, concluyo Camus sosteniendo la mano del chico, porque él podía ser todo, menos descortés.

––Camus.

––Mucho gusto, Camus ––le correspondió Mau más que feliz––. No es por nada, pero se me hace que no eres griego… ¡No me digas, no me digas! Deja que adivine… A ver, a ver ––se puso a examinarlo de pies a cabeza––. ¡Ya sé! Francés ¿verdad?

Claro que antes lo torturare, planeó el acuariano y asintió.

––¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ––festejo Mau ante la atenta mirada del Terranova.

Camus ya no sabía qué cara poner para expresar sus pocas ganas de conversar. Cuánto más serio se ponía, el rostro del otro chico se iluminaba más, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima. El asunto se estaba poniendo peliagudo cuando de la nada Marco Aurelio empezó a mostrar interés por la jaula que Mau había dejado a sus pies. De esto se dio cuenta el chico y la levanto para ponerla sobre sus piernas. La abrió y con cuidado saco a un gato ñato y peludo. El felino parecía una esponja con moño.

––Marc, te presento a Casandra. Creo que pueden ser muy buenos amigos.

El Terranova miro desde todos los ángulos a Casandra y finalmente dio un alegre ladrido. Se incorporo y con la curiosidad desbordándole por los ojos, se acerco hasta Mau para observar mejor a la gata. Camus miraba de soslayo la escena teniendo un leve presentimiento de que todo eso terminaría mal, pero como vio que el chico había dejado de conversarle por estar ocupado presentando a los animales, decidió no intervenir. Miro su reloj y eran las 4:50 pm, faltaban sólo diez minutos para que fuera el turno de Marco Aurelio, ¿qué podía pasar en diez minutos? Esperaba que nada, pero por si acaso sostuvo con más fuerza la correa del perro.

Los minutos se hacían eternos para el santo de Acuario. Volvió a mirar su reloj y resoplo con impaciencia; faltaban cinco minutos. Se incorporo y apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas.

––¿Impaciente? ––le pregunto Mau.

––No me gusta esperar ––fue la respuesta del francés.

––¿En serio? Pues yo soy rápido en todo, bueno, casi en todo.

Camus de pronto se sintió desnudo y le dirigió una mirada mordaz al muchacho.

––Ay, pero que serio, si hasta malo pareces ––se rió Mau––. Y a mí que me gustan los malos malosos.

––¿Perdón?

––Decía que es muy malo que nos hagan esperar tanto.

El santo resoplo y volvió a mirar su reloj. Estaba maldiciendo la hora en que había aceptado hacerla de niñera cuando un alarido lo devolvió al presente.

––¡Perro malo! ––Gritaba Mau––. Camus, Marc lamió a Casandra.

Que se la coma por mi, pensó el santo y amonesto al perro. Pero Marco Aurelio no parecía muy conforme con el regaño y ladro a todo pulmón. Camus tiro de la correa levemente y con una mirada le advirtió que se callara. Sucedía que en un descuido de Mau, la gata había clavado sus garras en uno de los cachetes del Terranova, de ahí que marco Aurelio le había advertido con una lamida que con sus cachetes no se jugaba. Pero como los gatos siempre se la quieren dar de vivos, Casandra, de lo más fresca, le había vuelto a clavar las uñas.

El pobre perrote estaba de lo más indignado y Camus que no lo entendía por estar mirando su reloj. Así andaban las cosas cuando a Mau se le ocurrió dejar sobre el piso a Casandra. La gata se paseó con la cola altísima, desbordando petulancia con cada paso y, aprovechando que su dueño andaba ocupadísimo arrimándose a Camus, le dio un disimulado arañazo al enorme perro. Ahí si que Marco Aurelio reacciono y de un solo tirón se libero del agarre de Camus y salio corriendo detrás de la gata.

––¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ––Grito Mau––. ¡Mi gata!

Camus salio tras el perro, pero en el camino se le cruzo un empleado con una aspiradora y por esquivarlo termino por perderlo de vista.

––¡En el baño, en el baño! ––Gritaba Mau. Y al baño fue Camus; pero al equivocado porque termino siendo echado a carterazos por una viejecita mientras era acusado de aprovechador, de enfermo, de pervertido. ¡Sucio! Fue lo último que escucho cuando salio del baño de damas y entro al de caballeros. Allí encontró a Marco Aurelio. El perro tenía acorralada a la gata contra una de las esquinas y parecía dispuesto a todo.

Camus se acerco sigilosamente queriendo tomar su correa; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiro su mano y la sujeto justo cuando Marco Aurelio se lanzaba contra la gata. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y termino siendo arrastrado. Resbalo por el piso de loza hasta darse contra la pared y ahí quedo misma estampa. Mientras tanto el perro perseguía al felino. De pronto sólo se oía maullidos y ladridos en toda la veterinaria. Otros perros se habían unido a la persecución y ahora era una manada de caninos los que corrían detrás de la gata.

Cuando Camus salio del baño se encontró con un espectáculo de circo. ¿Por qué a mí?, se pregunto y se dispuso a ir detrás de la manada, pero apenas pudo moverse porque de la nada se le apareció Mau y se le prendió de la ropa.

––¡Sálvala, sálvala! ––le gritaba desesperado. El santo lo iba a ser a un lado cuando escucho un gran estruendo y al levantar los ojos vio como todos los perros se lanzaban contra la gata de un solo salto––. ¡Ay me da algo! ––exclamo Mau y ¡Zaz! Cayó desplomado en los brazos de Camus.

El santo miro al muchacho como si se tratara de un feo bulto y sin la menor consideración lo dejo caer al suelo. Ya libre, pasó por encima del desmayado y fue tras la manada de perros. Uno a uno los hizo a un lado y logro sacar a la gata del fondo. El felino ya no parecía una esponja con moño, sino un trapeador utilizado hasta compensar los impuestos de su precio. Le faltaban mechas de pelo por todo el cuerpo, ya ni bigotes tenía y además su cola estaba torcida. Resumiendo, estaba hecho una desgracia.

Cuando Mau despertó ya toda la trifulca había pasado, pero de su gata no había rastro.

––¿Dónde esta Casandra? ––pregunto desperado. La recepcionista le informo que la estaban atendiendo. Sin esperar mayor explicación se dirigió al consultorio principal y allí encontró a Camus y a Marco Aurelio, ambos veían como el veterinario trataba de componer la cola torcida––. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ––Chilló Mau cuando vio a su gata convertida en un estropajo––. Pero ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron, Casi?

––Al menos esta viva ––le dijo el santo.

––¡Ese! ––Señalo Mau al Terranova––. ¡Ese monstruo le hizo esto a mi Casandra!

––Si su gata esta viva, es gracias a él ––le dijo el santo––. Al final termino protegiéndola de los otros perros.

––¡Igual tendrá que pagarme una indemnización! ¡Mira nada más como me la dejaron!

Camus respiro profundamente y se acerco al muchacho, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta una esquina.

––Escúchame bien ––le dijo con cara de matón––. Por hoy ya tuve suficiente de animales. Pagare la consulta con el veterinario y eso será todo.

––¡Pues no! Mi gata necesitara un tratamiento en un _spa_ para gatos y eso cuesta, así que tendrá que pagarlo si no quieres que te denuncio ––le dijo Mau muy serio, pero luego sonrió de manera misteriosa y con voz melosa agrego––: Aunque claro, también podemos arreglarlo de otro modo.

El santo lo soltó como si de pronto fuera una amenaza global. Sacó su billetera y le pregunto:

––¿Cuánto cuesta ese maldito _spa_?

**Sala de Acuario: 8:30 pm. **

Camus se masajeaba las sienes sentado en uno de los sillones. No había pasado ni un día, pero a él le parecía una eternidad. Era como si alguien estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Se suponía que ese tipo de cosas no les sucedían a hombres como él; hombres honestos, responsables, maduros y sobre todo inteligentes. Esas cosas le pasaban a seres patéticos como… bueno, no era necesario decir nombres, pero ese era el asunto. Era inaudito lo que le ocurría. ¿Quién le mandaba a ser tan bueno? ¡¿Quién, por Atena, quién?! Y eso que el día aun no terminaba. No sabía bien por qué, pero presentía que su martirio se extendería un poco más y la sola idea le causo una jaqueca, jaqueca que empeoro cuando Marco Aurelio entro a la sala, feliz después de haber cenado un platón de comida, sonriéndole con los ojos el muy cínico después de haberle hecho pasar por todas esas vergüenzas.

El animalote ni se dio cuenta de la desolación de Camus y camino de frente hasta el centro del recinto, una vez allí se dejo caer sobre la alfombra y como Pedro en su casa se dio unos cuantos revolcones y finalmente quedo sobre su espalda, con las patas extendidas y su cabezota vuelta hacia el santo. Parecía que esperaba algo.

––Ni siquiera lo sueñes ––murmuro Camus––. No pienso rascarte la panza; tendría que pasar mil años antes, y ni así. Yo no soy como Milo, métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie, había sido un día largo y necesitaba darse un baño, olía a perro de Grecia a Timbuktu, y no a cualquier perro, sino a un Terranova de 65 kilos. Salio de la sala dejando a Marco Aurelio algo desilusionado sin su ración de cariñito después de la cena y se dirigió a la segunda planta del Templo. Ya en su habitación se fue quitando la ropa de camino al baño y cuando por fin estuvo bajo la regadera, con el agua tibia sobre sus hombros, sintió que nacía de nuevo, tanto así que cuando salio del baño era un hombre nuevo, el mundo era un lugar agradable otra vez. Se vistió con unos jeans y una polera y decidió bajar a prepararse algo para comer, porque claro, el perro ya había comido, pero él seguía con el estomago vacío y todo ese lío en la veterinaria le había abierto el apetito… Tal vez una tortilla de vegetales y un vaso de jugo viendo la televisión…

Con estos pensamientos bajó nuevamente hasta el primer piso, pasó por la puerta de la sala de camino a la cocina y vio que el enorme Terranova dormitaba viendo el pequeño acuario de la mesa de centro; ahí su goldfish nadaba placidamente. Su nombre era Camilo y había sido un regalo de Milo por su cumpleaños veintiuno, de eso ya varios meses. Todavía recordaba el orgullo con que su amigo le había anunciado el nombre del pez, haciendo una mueca infantil cuando él no logro captar el detalle del asunto. "Camus tenías que ser", le había reprochado, "Camilo es el resultado de fusionar nuestros nombres, gran genio".

Milo a veces podía ser un verdadero idiota, pero otras era… increíble. Camus sonrió; nunca lo aceptaría, pero apreciaba mucho a ese escorpión bueno para nada.

Estaba inmerso en esas cavilaciones fraternales cuando su estomago le devolvió a la cruda realidad exigiéndole comida. Pero en la refrigeradora no había ni un mísero huevo y del jugo sólo había la caja. Otra vez había olvidado llenarla con las provisiones de la despensa; ahora tendría que cruzar todo Acuario hasta la habitación en cuestión. Salio de la cocina y volvió a pasar por la puerta de la sala; adentro Marco Aurelio se había incorporado y veía con paciente devoción el ir y venir de Camilo en el acuario. Tal vez sólo necesitaba algo con que distraerse, pensó el santo y siguió de largo. Cruzo ida y vuelta todo el largo de su Templo y regreso con una caja de huevos, pasando de nuevo por la puerta de la sala: Marco Aurelio había acortado la distancia y ahora veía a Camilo con atención prodigiosa. Mientras este quieto, pensó Camus y siguió hasta la cocina. Puso sobre la bara de desayuno la caja de huevos y se volvió a buscar una sartén. Estaba en eso cuando recordó que había ido por huevos y jugo y había vuelto sólo con huevos, soltó un par de palabrotas reservadas para ese tipo de ocasiones y salio de nueva cuenta al pasillo y volvió a pasar por la puerta de la sala: adentro Marco Aurelio se había acercado hasta el borde de la mesita y veía totalmente hipnotizado a Camilo. Vaya, lo que puede lograr un pez, pensó Camus y siguió de largo. Fue y vino, y por quinta vez volvió a pasar frente a la puerta de la sala, esta vez algo distraído buscando la fecha de vencimiento en la caja de jugo. Ya iba a entrar a la cocina cuando recordó algo y se detuvo en seco, ¿qué era?, frunció el ceño, ¿qué es lo que antes estaba y ahora ya no?

La palabra horror no habría podido describir la expresión del santo cuando, dejando caer la caja de jugo, giro sobre sus talones y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la sala: adentro estaba Marco Aurelio, sentado sobre la alfombra, viendo fijamente el pequeño acuario con un brillo de desilusión en sus ojos pardos. Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, Camus giro la mirada lentamente hasta la mesita de centro y fue como si le dispararan un tiro: ¡Camilo no estaba!

––¡Te tragaste a mi pez! ––grito desesperado y sin pensarlo entro a la habitación y se lanzo mismo energúmeno sobre el enorme perro. Pero como Marco Aurelio no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, se hizo a un lado antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima. Lo que siguió a continuación fue una persecución sin tregua por parte de un santo fuera de si, contra un Terranova grandote pero ágil. Pasaron por encima de muebles y sillas y salieron al pasillo, Camus gritándole que lo mataría, que lo haría picadillo, que lo freiría vivo, que… que… ¡Que no huyas cobarde! Y el Terranova patitas para que las quiero, corría como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad porque Camus tenía cara de psicópata asesino, y por la _mela_, ni siquiera podía utilizar la velocidad de la luz al estar sin armadura, ¡pero ya iba a ver el desgraciado cuando lo agarrara! ¡Y aguanta Camilo porque papi ya iba al rescate! ¡Guau, guau, guau!

De pronto el sacrosanto templo de Acuario era un gran caos con Camus gritando a todo pulmón y el perro ladrando. Infinidad de cosas salían volando al pasó de perseguidor y el perseguido, las estatuas de mármol se hacían añicos, las cortinas se arrancaban, los jarros volaban; toda una hecatombe. A las 9 en punto hombre y animal se internaron a toda carrera en los oscuros recovecos del sótano, rodaron por las escaleras mismos costales de papa, aterrizaron en algo suave pero pegajoso y apenas recuperaron la conciencia continuaron su loca carrera, dándose contra todo tipo de superficies, duras y blandas, ásperas y lizas, secas y húmedas; cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar, arrastrando un sin fin de cosas, incluso una bacinica que se había trabado en el pie del santo y hacía un ruido espantoso con cada paso.

––¡Te tengo! ––Grito victorioso Camus. Y si, lo tenía, porque el pobre perrote había tropezado y se había ido de frente contra un colchón de la época de Matusalén––. ¡Escúpelo, desgraciado, escúpelo! ––gritaba zarandeando del cuello al pobre animal en la absoluta oscuridad.

––¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí? ­––alguien dijo y se hizo la luz.

Un acercamiento de la cámara mostraba a un Camus desfigurado por el coraje, escurriendo pintura por la espalda, salpicado de pelusas, envuelto en una tela agujereada, con telarañas hasta las narices y una bacinica atorada en el pie derecho. Mientras tanto Marco Aurelio lucia un bonito sombrero de mariachi, con su pelaje negro azabache reluciente de cola a hocico, pero apenas respirando al tener a Camus apretándole el cuello.

––¿Camus? ­––Pregunto Shura––. ¿Te volviste loco, qué le haces al perro de Milo?

La mirada de total desconcierto del santo de Capricornio hizo que Camus tomara conciencia de su estado; no sólo estaba envuelto en estropajos, sucio y con una bacinica atorada en su pie, sino también debía verse como un demente al estar aplicándole una llave letal a un indefenso animal.

––¡Camus suelta a ese perro inmediatamente! ––Le ordeno Shura indignado hasta la medula––. ¿No te da vergüenza maltratar a un indefenso ser?

––¡Pero si fue él quien maltrato a mi pez! ––Exclamo Camus desesperado––. ¡Se trago a Camilo!

––¿De que hablas? Acabo de pasar por tu sala y vi a tu goldfish en su acuario.

Camus iba a objetar, pero se detuvo después de asimilar las palabras de su compañero. De un salto se puso de pie y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras, arrastrando una turba de antigüedades y medio cojo por la bacinica. Pasó por el lado de Shura como un ventarrón y se perdió en el pasillo residencial, dejando un rastro de basura a su paso. Entro a su sala y cayo de rodillas sobre la alfombra: ¡Era un milagro! Allí estaba Camilo, con todas sus aletitas completas y nadando de lo más feliz alrededor de su castillo burbujeante.

––¿Satisfecho? ––le pregunto Shura desde la puerta.

––Pero… pero, yo lo vi, es decir no lo vi…

––¿No se te ocurrió pensar que se había metido dentro de su castillo?

Camus se volvió a mirar a su compañero; Shura negaba con el rostro.

––No puedo creer que hayas creído capaz de algo tan vil a Marco Aurelio; tragarse a tu pez, si ese perro no mata ni una mosca.

––Pero…

––Pero nada, Camus, ahora le debes pedir disculpas.

––¡No voy a disculparme con un perro! ­––protesto Camus. Pero lo pensó mejor cuando vio que Marco Aurelio pasaba por el pasillo, se veía triste el pobre animal. Se puso de pie y se quito los restos de telarañas que le quedaban en los cabellos, quiso quitarse también la bacinica, pero ésta estaba tan atorada que ni siquiera logro moverla. Shura echo un suspiro al aire y fue a ayudarlo. Juntos lograron deshacerse del vergonzoso objeto y por fin Camus pudo salir del recinto en busca del Terranova.

Recorrió todo Acuario, pero no lo encontró. ¿Dónde se había metido ahora?, se pregunto el santo y al instante una idea se le asomó a la cabeza. Sin esperar salio de su Templo y bajo en dirección a Capricornio, primero caminando, luego corriendo, y así llego hasta Escorpio. El templo estaba sumido en el silencio sin su guardián. Sólo las luces del salón de batallas estaban encendidas y todo lo demás estaba a oscuras. Camus camino a tientas hasta la puerta residencial y tal como lo había imaginado, allí encontró al Terranova. El enorme animal se había acurrucado contra la puerta y tenía la expresión más triste del mundo con sus pequeños ojos pardos apagados.

El santo se acerco sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.

––¿Lo extrañas, verdad? ­––le pregunto de pronto––. Yo también… Desde que tengo uso de razón, Milo ha sido mi hermano, el único que tuve… La vida en este fin de mundo ah sido agradable gracias a él… Fue por eso que la idea de compartirlo contigo no me gusto, ya sé que suena egoísta, pero cuando tienes tan poco en la vida, tratas de no perderlo.

Marco Aurelio se había incorporado y miraba al santo como si entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

––Supongo que podemos compartirlo ¿verdad? ––Le pregunto Camus y recibió por respuesta un sonoro ladrido––. Hasta que nos ponemos de acuerdo en algo… Sé que no eh sido el mejor anfitrión, pero tú tampoco haz sido el mejor huésped así que ya estas a mano, aunque claro, admito que hoy me equivoque contigo; lo siento en verdad… Se me ocurre que podríamos empezar de nuevo.

––¡Guau! ––ladro entusiasmado el perro.

––De acuerdo ––sonrió Camus––. Camus de Acuario, mucho gusto. Y usted, señor, deber ser Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu. Es un honor conocerlo.

El enorme perro se abalanzo sobre Camus emocionado, queriéndole lamer la cara. El santo iba a poner objeción, pero al final su alegría lo conmovió y se dejo llevar, advirtiéndole que no debía saber muy rico después de la excursión en el sótano. Pero eso a Marco Aurelio poco o nada le importaba, estaba feliz por su nuevo amigo y quería demostrarlo.

**Sala de Acuario 10:00 pm. **

Después de la reconciliación, Camus y Marc regresaron al onceavo Templo, sorprendiéndose cuando al entrar a la sala se encontraron con un grupo de santos dorados. Se trataba de Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Aldebarán y Kanon. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Solo Atena lo sabía, porque si bien el francés era cortes con todos, nunca se mostraba dispuesto a recibir a nadie en sus dominios, así que casi sufre un paro al miocardio cuando vio a la bola de santos. Ellos por su parte ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia al estar concentrados en una plática al parecer importante.

––Así que tu madrecita, ¿no Alde? ––decía Kanon medio burlón.

––Pues si, le dije que no se molestara, pero ya sabes como son las madres en estos casos ––se reía el buen Alde. Camus tosió un par de veces para hacerse notar.

––¡Camus! ––Exclamo Aioros––. Justo te estábamos esperando.

––¿En serio? ––De no ser porque era Camus, Aioros habría jurado que en esa pregunta había un tono irónico, pero bueno no importaba, acá el asunto era otro.

––Si ––confirmo el arquero––. Lo que pasa es que, como sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Aldebarán y él muy cordialmente nos esta invitando a todos a una reunión en su Templo.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿De Alde? Camus tenía que admitirlo, recordar fechas no era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero ahora que lo mencionaban, pues si, era Mayo ¿no? Y se suponía que los Tauro_s_ cumplían por esas fechas.

––Se trata de una pequeña reunión ––hablo Aldebarán––. A mi santa madre se le ocurrió visitarme y llegara mañana para, según ella, festejarme a lo grande ––termino con una carcajada Tauro.

––Entiendo ––asintió Camus sin inmutarse.

––Y pues por eso estoy invitando a todos ––siguió Alde––. Lastima que Milo no esta; le habría encantado la comida de mi madre.

––Seguro que si ––volvió a asentir Camus.

––¿Y bien, Camus? ––Le pregunto Shura––. ¿Iras a la reunión, verdad?

Ahí si Camus no pudo asentir, digamos que ese tipo de reuniones, con abrazos, pastel y un deseo, no le atraían en lo absoluto.

––Y por supuesto que Marco Aurelio también esta invitado ––concluyo Aldebarán. El Terranova ladro emocionado y Camus se vio en aprietos; no sólo tenía a sus compañeros esperando una respuesta, sino también al perro.

––De acuerdo, iré ––tuvo que aceptar al fin. ¿Le quedaba de otra?–– Ahora si me disculpan tengo que bañarme, de nuevo.

––Con confianza, Camus ­––le dijo Aioria––, y no te preocupes por nosotros; estamos muy cómodos aquí, más bien ¿no tendrás un vinito por ahí?

Camus tuvo que respirar profundamente para decirles que podían servirse de su minibar. Los santos le agradecieron de lo más frescos y le desearon un feliz baño mientras se ponían cómodos para seguir su conversación. El francés dio un suspiro antes de salir del recinto, de pronto su vida había tomado proporciones impredecibles, a ese pasó su privacidad se vería amenazada.

Por otro lado, los visitantes platicaban amenamente, disfrutando el buen gusto de Camus a la hora de elegir vinos, y en medio de todo el bullicio se encontraba Marco Aurelio, feliz con la compañía, recordando las noches en que su amo armaba fiestas en su Templo e invitaba a medio Santuario. Las fiestas de Milo eran geniales, además no necesitaba fechas especiales porque para el escorpión cualquier motivo era bueno para reunir a sus amigos y armar pachanga. A esas fiestas Camus por supuesto no asistía, por varios motivos, pero principalmente porque no le gustaba tomar de más y sus compañeros si que tomaban. Sin embargo la reunión improvisada en la sala de Acuario no tenía esas proporciones, era una reunión inclinada a lo sentimental más bien.

Sucedía que Aioria, una vez más, se encontraba de capa caída después de haberse declarado a Marín por enésima vez y haber obtenido un "te aprecio como amigo" de nuevo. Leo simplemente ya no sabía en qué forma demostrarle su amor al Águila, la llenaba de atenciones, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le sucedía, se las ingeniaba para ayudarla en sus misiones, etc, etc, etc. Pero Marín nada, seguía diciéndole que lo estimaba como a un hermano más. Hasta Shura, que había empezado a cortejar a Shaina mucho después que él a Marín, ya era novio oficial de la Cobra, y él seguía echando suspiros al viento. Una verdadera desgracia para el león dorado. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que por ahí se rumoreaba que su damisela tenía otro pretendiente. ¿Quién? Habría pagado por saberlo, para darle de alma, pero el susodicho era escurridizo y no le daba la cara.

Una situación verdaderamente desesperante vivía el apuesto león, hasta había llegado a pensar que en verdad no tenía oportunidad con la amazona, algo que le resultaba imposible porque modestia aparte, era todo un galán: guapo, inteligente, con un rango envidiable y dueño de uno de los Templos más imponentes del Santuario, si hasta vista al mar tenía. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse a todo eso? Así lamentaba su mala suerte en el amor el león dorado.

––En el mar hay muchos peces, compadre ––trataba de animarlo Kanon––, es más, sólo dime y cualquier día de estos te llevo de pesca.

––Gracias, amigo, pero esas aventuras vacías sólo harían más grande mi dolor ––se entristeció Aioria––. Pero bueno, supongo que los mártires como nosotros debemos sufrir; ¿te parece bien el próximo fin de semana?

––¡Claro! ––Se emociono Kanon––. Ya veraz como olvidas a esa ingrata con las gatitas que te voy a presentar.

––Lo que un hombre tiene que hacer para olvidar ––se volvió a lamentar Aioria. Shura parecía indignado con lo que oía.

––Justamente por eso Marín no te da bola, Aioria; a ninguna mujer le gusta que su pretendiente busque consuelo en brazos de otra. Intenta nuevamente, pero esta vez con el corazón en la mano.

––¿Para que termine desangrándose? ––Intervino Kanon––. Ni hablar, el gato ya esta bastante apaleado.

––Yo creo que Shura tiene razón ––opino Aldebarán––. Marín es una chica especial y vale la pena luchar por ella.

––Es lo que le digo todos los días ––hablo Aioros––. Vamos, mano, no te des por vencido.

––Pero si ya lo eh intentado todo ––se quejo el león. Shura había estado reflexionando y de pronto se puso de pie con expresión victoriosa.

––¡Tal vez no todo! ––exclamó––. Vamos, Marco Aurelio, acompáñame al sótano.

El Terranova ladro con entusiasmo y siguió al santo de Capricornio, quien salio de la sala de Acuario y se perdió en los pasillos. Debió haber pasado menos de cinco minutos cuando regresaron, pero no solos, sino trayendo algo con ellos. Se trataba del sombrero de mariachi que el perro había encontrado en su loca huida de Camus.

––¡Le darás una serenata! ––anuncio Shura. Un "¿Qué?" general se escucho en la sala de Acuario. Los santos simplemente no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír, Shura en cambio parecía muy convencido––. Marín nunca esperaría algo así de ti, se llevara una gran sorpresa.

Después de pensarlo a Aioros no le pareció mala la idea.

––Es cierto, además puedes contar con nosotros. Shura y yo tocamos la guitarra, sólo faltaría uno más y estaríamos completos.

––¿Completos para qué? ––pregunto Camus entrando, haciendo que todos los santos lo miraran. ¿Por qué creo que no fue buena idea preguntar?, se cuestiono Camus al ver como Aioros y Shura intercambiaron miradas.

––¡Amigo! ––Lo abrazo Shura de un lado––. ¿Por que no me refrescas la memoria y me haces recordar lo bien que tocas la guitarra?

––¿Yo?

––¿Y quien más? ––Lo abrazo por el otro lado Aioros––. Ya una vez te escuchamos por casualidad en la casa de Escorpio; tocabas con Milo.

Entupido escorpión, ¿por qué siempre tus ideas me meten en problemas?, renegó para sus adentros Camus recordando como hace un par de meses Milo le había convencido de tocar a dúo en su Templo. Ahora Aioros y Shura parecían dispuestos a todo con tal de hacerle tocar.

––Me gustaría complacerles, pero mi guitarra esta averiada ––se libró del agarre de los santos.

––Que raro, yo la veo muy bien ––anuncio Kanon detrás de ellos. Los tres santos voltearon y vieron que el gemelo revisaba al derecho y al revés la guitarra del francés, que cuando no estaba en uso formaba parte de la decoración. Camus camino a trancos hasta el lugar y le arrebato el objeto.

––En realidad esta desafinada ––dijo.

––¡Yo soy el mejor para afinar guitarras! ––Anuncio Shura, yendo también hacia el lugar donde el acuariano sostenía su guitarra––. Dámela, Camus, que en menos de lo que canta un gallo te la dejo como nueva ––Trato de tomarla, pero Camus no la soltó––. Vamos, Camus, no seas terco.

Al final el francés tuvo que entregar su preciada guitarra. Shura reviso cada una de sus cuerdas y cuando las halló en perfecto estado miro a su compañero con mala cara, haciendo que Camus fingiera demencia temporal. Como sea ya no tenía escapatoria; tendría que tocar o se ganaría la indignación absoluta de los presentes. Ahora el asunto era para qué querían que tocara, porque si se trataba de una simple demostración entonces todo perfecto, pero si se trataba de algo más entonces… Todos esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza cuando Aioros y Shura anunciaron que ya volvían y sin más salieron de la sala. En lo que tardaron, Camus no se canso de maldecir su suerte. Cuando Aioros y Shura regresaron traían sus guitarras con ellos.

––¡Listo! ––Dijo Shura­––. ¿Qué tal un breve calentamiento antes de ir a la guerra?

––¿Qué guerra? ––pregunto Camus, ya bastante preocupado.

––Luego te explicamos ––le respondió Aioros, acomodándose en una de las sillas––. ¿Conoces "La balada del pistolero"?

––Milo me tenía harto con esa canción ––respondió el francés. Aioros se echo a reír y después les pregunto a los demás si la conocían. Los santos sacaron pecho, si hasta la misma pregunta ofendía; esa canción era un himno para ellos.

––Entonces nos acompañaran en los coros ––dijo Shura, también buscando una silla donde apoyar el pie––. ¿Listo, Camus?

Al acuariano le habría gustado decir que no, pero eso iba en contra de su naturaleza porque él había nacido listo para casi todo, además, tenía sobre él los ojos chispeantes de Marco Aurelio. Milo acostumbraba tocar para el perro, hasta le había enseñado a aullar en los coros y todo, porque la mejor manera de conquistar a una chica es cantándole una canción, le había dicho con sonrisa picara. Camus y Milo eran muy distintos, pero esa diferencia desaparecía cuando sostenían una guitarra, en ese momento sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Cuando el francés termino de acomodarse apoyando el pie derecho en una silla, anuncio que ya podían empezar. A una señal de Aioros, Shura pasó los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra y lentamente le fue dando forma a la enérgica melodía de "La balada del pistolero". Aioros le siguió a los pocos segundos y Camus fue el ultimo en entrar.

–– "Soy un hombre muy honrado que me gusta lo mejor, las mujeres no me faltan, ni el dinero ni el amor" ––empezó a cantar Shura––. "Jineteando en mi caballo, por la sierra yo me voy, las estrellas y la luna, ellas me dicen dónde voy".

––"Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón" ––lo acompañaron en el coro el resto de los muchachos, todos muy machotes, mismos mariachis.

––"Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el so, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción. Me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el Tequila Blanco con su sal le da sabor".

––"Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón".

La mano diestra de Aioros hizo que la guitarra _respingara_ con una armonía verdaderamente admirable, mientras las otras dos permanecían en silencio.

––"Me gusta tocar guitarra, me gusta cantar el so, mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción. Me gusta tomar mis copas, aguardiente es lo mejor, también el Tequila Blanco con su sal le da sabor".

––"Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazón. Ayayayayay, ay ay mi amor, ay mi morena de mi corazooooonnnnn" ––. Y como Marco Aurelio nunca se quedaba atrás, acompaño a los muchachotes con un aullido al final, tal y como Milo le había enseñado. Un último repiqueteo de las tres guitarras y la melodía ceso en seco Los santos se felicitaron por tan estupenda demostración y para festejar decidieron brindar con Tequila, el propio Camus parecía animadísimo con el asunto, ¡y que sigan las canciones caracho!

Shura fue a buscar la botella de Tequila que había comprando en México en su última misión, la había estado guardando y esa era una ocasión perfecta para abrirla. Mientras tanto Camus y Aioria fueron por los limones y la sal, y fue ahí donde el león dorado le contó el asunto de la serenata al francés, ilusionado hasta la espinilla con la idea, haciendo que Camus no se pudiera negar a la petición de tocar junto con Shura y Aioros. Si esta en tus manos ayudar, ayuda, pensó Camus y se sintió buenísimo. Shura regreso con la preciada botella de Tequila y sin demora la abrió para deleite de sus compañeros.

––¡Seco y volteado, muchachos! ––Anuncio Kanon con su vaso en alto­––. ¡Salud!

Un poco de sal y limón y de un solo golpe todos vaciaron sus vasos, terminando con la cara crispada por el fuerte sabor del Tequila. ¡Pero para machos quién más que ellos! Se sirvieron otra ronda más y otra vez seco y volteado, y así siguieron hasta que en la botella no quedo ni una sola gota. Durante todo ese tiempo Marco Aurelio había estado muy tranquilo, viendo como Camus de pronto ya no era el hombre frío e inmutable de siempre; si hasta hizo un par de chistes graciosísimos; todo porque no había cenado y el alcohol le había sorprendido con el estomago vacío. El pobre ya estaba medio _picachu_, pero no importaba porque la estaba pasando genial y además iba ayudar a Aioria en la causa de conquistar a Marín.

Ya bien anestesiados con el alcohol, el grupo de santos salieron de Acuario envalentonadísimos, dispuestos a cantar hasta quedarse sin voz o caer dormidos, lo que sucediera primero. Y por supuesto que con ellos iba el Terranova, muy presentable para la ocasión luciendo el sombrero de mariachi. En su bajada por los diez Templos, los santos iban cantando a voz en cuello, dándole ánimos a Aioria, esta vez Marín iba a caer rendida a sus pies, y así llegaron hasta Aries. Allí Mu sostenía una conversación trascendental con Shaka sobre el las Partículas Subatómicas, conversación que fue interrumpida por ladridos y cantos. Desconcertados, Aries y Virgo salieron a ver a qué se debía tanto bullicio y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se toparon con un grupo de santos cantores, entre ellos Camus.

––¿A dónde se supone que van? ––les pregunto intrigado Shaka.

––Shaka, amigo mió, no me detengas por favor ––le pidió Aioria con voz trágica––, han querido las estrellas que esta noche de mansa luna, yo, Aioria de Leo, tenga una cita con el destino.

Pero si yo sólo pregunte, pensó Shaka, además, ni luna hay, termino confundido el espiritual Virgo, pero bueno, cada loco con su cuento; lo que si se le hizo muy raro fue ver a Camus formando parte del estrafalario asunto, y no era el único, Mu todavía no creía que se trataba del mismo hombre.

––¿Crees que van a estar bien? ––le pregunto Shaka cuando el grupo de santos atravesó la entrada de Aries.

––Si lo dices por las fachas de alcohólicos anónimos que traían, pues supongo que si, a lo mucho se darán contra una pared ––le respondió Mu.

––Ejm… ¿En que nos quedamos?

––Ah si, te decía que los antiprotones no forman parte del núcleo atómico…

Mu siguió con su discurso y Shaka se concentro para no perder detalle.

**Aldea de las Amazonas: 0:00. **

Los santos llegaron frente a la casa que Marín, Shaina y June compartían haciendo un gran alboroto que despertó a toda la aldea, incluidas a las dueñas de la casa. Shaina fue la primera en despertar, sobresaltada por unos potentes ladridos. Sin encender la luz se asomo a la ventana y casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio al grupo de santos. ¿Qué hacían allí a esas horas? Se recompuso de la sorpresa y con cautela examino a cada joven, terminando en su novio. Shura sostenía su guitarra y con voz autoritaria trataba de poner orden. Entonces lo supo, ¡se trataba de una serenata! ¡Tan lindo su bebe! Con la emoción desbordándole por cada poro, salio corriendo de su habitación y fue a tocar la puerta de Marín.

––¡Amiga, tienes que ver esto! ––le soltó al borde del desmayo. Marín, que también había sido despertada por el bullicio, fue prácticamente arrastrada hasta la ventana de su habitación––. ¿Vez? Es Shura con sus amigos, ¡me va a dar una serenata!

––¿Serenata? ––pregunto Marín somnolienta––. ¿Y tiene que ser a esta hora?

––Ay, Marín, se supone que las serenatas son de noche.

––Si tú lo dices.

En ese momento entro a la habitación June, también somnolienta, pero dispuesta a enterarse por qué tanto alboroto. Shaina le contó el asunto de la serenata y logro que abriera inmensos los ojos. Sin demora se asomo a la ventana y miro el movimiento que se cernía fuera de la casa.

––Que lindo, si hasta a Marco Aurelio trajeron, y con su sombrero de mariachi… ¡Ay no, no lo creo, pero si Camus de Acuario también esta! ––grito al borde del colapso nervioso la rubia, sus dos amigas la miraron escépticas y se asomaron de nueva cuenta a la ventana. Esta vez casi se caen las tres de espaldas; ahí estaba Camus, ¡y con una guitarra! De pronto la amazonas estaban al borde del soponcio, simplemente no lo creían––. Shaina… si se supone que la serenata es para ti, ¿por qué los santos están bajo la ventana de Marín? ––pregunto extrañada June. Ofiuco hizo una mueca de confusión y volvió a asomarse, y si, de pronto todos los santos estaban bajo la ventana de Marín––. ¡La serenata no es para ti, Shaina, es para Marín!

––¿Para mí? ––se sorprendió la Águila, se asomo de nuevo entre las cortinas y distinguió a Aioria, estaba muy concentrado viendo su ventana––. ¡De verdad es para mí, allí esta Aioria!

––Y yo pensando que Shura me iba a cantar ––se desilusiono Shaina, pero luego sus ojos volvieron a brillar––. Tan bello mi bebe, ayudando a su amigo. ¿Qué harás, Marín? ¿Saldrás?

La peliroja no le respondió, parecía sumida en una profunda reflexión. Pero mientras esto sucedía dentro de la casa, afuera los cinco santos acordaban los últimos detalles de su gran actuación. Primero habían elegido cuidadosamente la canción que Aioria iba a cantar, luego le recomendaron un par de frases para antes y después y ya al final le preguntaron si estaba nervioso.

––Apenas y puedo respirar ––respondió el león pálido.

––Aioria, piensa que detrás de esa ventana esta la mujer de tu vida ––le dijo Aldebarán––. Sólo imagínala de pie detrás de las cortinas esperando tu declaración en forma de canción.

––Que poético nos resultaste, Alde ––sonrió Kanon––, pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón ––y le dio una palmadita a Aioria––. Sólo haz lo tuyo, compadre, y si no funciona ya sabes que mis gatitas estarán felices de consolarte.

––Ese no es el punto ––le reprocho Aioros––. Aioria, sólo canta con el corazón y olvídate del resto.

Camus se había mantenido al margen de la situación, el viento que corría por la aldea le había devuelto la buena cordura y ahora veía con espanto todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. A su lado estaba Marco Aurelio, pero a diferencia suya, él se veía de lo más relajado.

––¿Y a ti quién te puso ese sombrero? ––le pregunto Camus.

––¡Guau! ––ladro el perro, al parecer sonriente. El santo dio un suspiro y recorrió con los ojos el lugar buscando una ruta de escape. Para su mala suerte no la encontró, ni modo, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto y tendría que afrontarlo. Pero mientras él cavilaba en estos asuntos, sus compañeros le daban ánimos a Aioria. El león hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de inspira, exhala, y por fin se armo de valor para ponerse delante de todos.

Ya todo estaba listo por fin, los músicos se habían colocado detrás de Aioria y probaban las guitarras para lo que sería un gran concierto nostálgico. Un poco más atrás se encontraban los demás santos y junto a Marco Aurelio esperaban en inicio de la función. De pronto el silencio reino y Aioria respiro profundamente, se volvió hacia su amigos y ellos asintieron; había llegado la hora de la verdad.

––¡Marín, esta canción va para ti! ––Exclamo el león machísimo, y a su señal Aioros empezó a tocar su guitarra, apenas rozándola para hacerle cantar una suave melodía. Fue después de algunas notas que Shura y Camus se le unieron.

"_Sé que es tarde ya… para pedir perdón, sé que es tarde ya y lo siento, termina nuestro amor… Si ya nada funciona contigo, el intento no va más allá, no me pidas darle tiempo al tiempo, no puedo esperar... Si la culpa fue tuya o fue mía, el saberlo ya no servirá. No me pidas que sea tu amigo, te aseguro no funcionara… Sólo unos minutos te pido, voy a hablar y tener que explicar, diferencia entre el novio y amigo ¿cuánto tiempo puede funcionar? Con Tequila pretendo olvidarte, mis amigos y esta canción, porque sé… que siempre, que siempre es amargo el adiós… Sé que es tarde ya… para pedir perdón, sé que es tarde ya y lo siento, termina nuestro amor…" _

Y la canción seguía de lo más nostálgica con las diestras manos de Aioros, Camus y Shura haciendo llorar las guitarras y Aioria cantando con verdadero sentimiento, sintiendo cada palabra como un dolor en el pecho. Terriblemente triste el asunto, hasta el enorme Terranova parecía conmovido con la melodía de la canción.

Pero si así andaban las cosas afuera de la casa, adentro se había formado un río con Shaina y June llorando sin consuelo. Parecían dos magdalenas las dos amazonas escurriendo agua por todos lados, aun así trataban de no hacer ruido porque Marín permanecía muy quieta frente a la ventana, viendo a través de las cortinas como Aioria terminaba la canción con una expresión de tristeza única. Hubo un largo silencio por varios segundos y como ella no dio señales de vida, Aioria volvió a hablar, esta vez con la mano en el corazón, más trágico imposible.

––¡Marín, mírame, estoy aquí bajo tu ventana, esperando una señal tuya, por favor demuéstrame que todo esto ah valido la pena! ––le pidió. Pero Marín no movió ni un músculo, haciendo que sus amigas se comieran las uñas de la desesperación. No podían creer que la Águila estuviera haciendo eso con el león–– ¡Marín, te amo! ––Volvió a hablar Aioria, esta vez con un par de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, ¡porque los machos también lloran!––. ¡Si no sientes nada por mí, sal y dímelo, pero no me dejes aquí con toda esta confusión por favor! 

Y la amazona sin mover un músculo detrás de la ventana. Shaina no pudo soportarlo más y decidió enfrentarla.

––Marín, las lagrimas de un hombre como Aioria se pagan caro, ¿qué demonios sucede contigo? ––le pregunto indignada––. Si no lo quieres díselo de una buena vez y termina con esto.

Pero para su desesperación la amazona del Águila continuo quieta frente a la ventana. Shaina voltio a ver a June con cara de ¿qué le pasa?, y la rubia se encogió de hombros. Mientras tanto afuera los hombres esperaban pacientemente, todos dispuestos a quedarse a dormir ahí de ser necesario, sin embargo Aioria no parecía tener los mismos planes. Se dio vuelta y camino hacia ellos.

––Regresemos a los doce Templos ––les dijo. Iba a pasar de frente entre ellos, pero Aioros lo detuvo tomándole por el brazo.

––Lo siento ––le dijo con tono comprensivo.

––Ya no importa ––le sonrió Aioria a medias––. Hay que regresar a nuestros Templos o el Patriarca se enterara que vinimos hasta aquí y nos ganaremos una amonestación ––sin decir más, el león se libero del agarre de su hermano y se acerco hasta donde Camus permanecía perdido en la noche––. Gracias, Camus, no sabes lo que significa tenerte aquí esta noche.

––De nada, Aioria ––le correspondió el francés. Leo le sonrió más triste que borrego sin madre y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea. Iba cabizbajo, si hasta parecía un gato recién bañado. Ya iba a atravesar el portón de salida cuando oyó unos ladridos y luego escucho su nombre. Se dio vuelta y vio que Marín corría hacia él, cuando llego a su lado se lanzo a sus brazos y le sorprendió con un gran beso. El santo apenas podía comprender lo que sucedía, pero no importaba porque su amada lo estrechaba con fuerza.

––Yo también te amo, Aioria ––le dijo apartándose para verlo––. Discúlpame, pero tenía miedo.

––¿Miedo?

––De perderte de nuevo en otra Guerra Santa.

––Tontita, yo regresaría por ti desde el mismo infierno ––la volvió a abrazar Aioria. Y mientras los enamorados seguían apapachandose, los demás santos festejaban su hazaña, porque era suya claro, sino nada más pregunten quiénes se terminaron una botella de Tequila para entrar en calor. Un verdadero sacrificio sin duda, y todo por su amigo caray.

Y fue así que termino ese día, o más bien, empezó otro.

**Día Sábado. **

**Habitación principal de Acuario: 9 am. **

Entre sueños Camus sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama maldiciendo la hora en que se le ocurrió tomar todo ese alcohol sin haber cenado. No podía creer lo irresponsable que había sido, y todo por influencia de ese grupo de borrachozos. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien como es que había terminado en la aldea de las amazonas guitarra en mano, de lo único que estaba seguro era de haber visto a un Terranova con un sombrero de mariachi.

El santo se incorporo de golpe y miro a todos lados, mismo protagonista de película de terror barata. Entonces recordó que Milo estaba fuera de Grecia y que le había dejado a su Terranova para que lo cuidara, como si a esa pequeña criatura le fuera a pasar algo, y hablando de eso, se suponía que el perro desayunaba a las 8:30 y ya eran más de las 9; mejor se levantaba o su cocina terminaría asaltada por el hambriento animalote.

De camino a la ducha, Camus fue recomponiendo pieza por pieza sus últimas horas despierto y logro recordar la serenata que dieron bajo la ventana de Marín, esperaba que los demás santos no se enteraran porque de seguro le restregarían el asunto por semanas, y nada más insufrible que ellos preguntándole desde cuándo era tan romántico.

Su mente andaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando unos ladridos lastimeros le devolvieron al presente y recordó que el Terranova se deprimía cuando no comía a sus horas, o al menos eso le había dicho Milo, por eso era mejor alimentarlo antes de que empezara a ladrar. ¡Tamales!, justo andaba en medio baño y el perro ya estaba aullando, mejor se apuraba o lo acusarían de matarlo de hambre. Se enjuago como pudo y salio del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se apresuro a buscar algo que ponerse, pero recordó que la noche anterior había utilizado las últimas prendas limpias del ropero, el resto de su ropa estaba en la lavandería del primer piso. El día había empezado mal sin duda. Bajo al primer piso y en el pasillo se encontró a Marco Aurelio. Nunca lo había visto tan triste, ni siquiera cuando lo acuso injustamente de comerse a Camilo.

Si ya estoy aquí, ¿por qué no le doy de comer y me libro de sus lamentos?, se pregunto el santo, y feliz de su razonamiento se dirigió a la cocina en busca del costalote de comida canina, que les deja el pelo suave y brillante y además ayuda a su digestión, como decía esa ridícula propaganda donde una barbaridad de perros aparecían corriendo en la playa, yendo al encuentro de su dueño, un tipo verdaderamente idiota pata tener tantos perros. El mundo de verdad iba por mal camino, concluyo Camus mientras servia la comida en el plato de perro. Cuando lo tuvo hasta el borde se volvió a buscar a su huésped y no lo halló.

––¿No que estaba muy hambriento? ––se pregunto.

Pero mientras esto sucedía en el interior del onceavo Templo, del doceavo salían tres santos, al parecer después de haberse entrevistado con el Patriarca en el Templo Mayor. Se trataba de Aioros, Shura y Aioria, los tres en poleras y jeans por ser sábado. Bajaban conversando de lo más alegres, riéndose de la incursión de la noche anterior. El más alegre sin duda era Aioria, no sólo ya era novio de Marín, sino también había conseguido el visto bueno del Gran Pope.

Otras que también estaban felices eran Shaina, Marín y June, que cual damiselas de cuentos subían hacia el Templo de Afroditha con la intención de conseguir un lindo ramo de rosas para darle a Aldebarán por su cumpleaños. Muy tiernas ellas subían por las escaleras rumbo a Acuario, recordando cada detalle de la serenata, Aioria de verdad se había lucido en verdad.

Así de alegre era el ambiente en los exteriores del onceavo Templo, sin embargo, adentro Camus ya estaba al borde de las lisuras al no encontrar por ningún lado al perro. El santo se había paseado por toda la parte residencial con el plato de comida en la mano y la toalla alrededor de su cintura, el único lugar donde no había buscado era en el salón de batallas. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir para allá y a gritos llamó al perro. Andaba tan concentrado en el asunto que no se percato de unos pasos acercándose; cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde; frente a él aparecieron tres amazonas, al primer instante distraídas en su conversación, pero luego sumamente sorprendidas de verlo en semejantes circunstancias, es decir, con un plato de comida y sólo una toalla cubriendo parte de su escultural cuerpo.

Camus de pronto se encontraba vulnerable ante la mirada de las chicas, que se habían quedado quietas en medio salón y lo observaban detenidamente, con cuidado retrocedió buscando la mejor forma de disculparse y salir del embrollo. Toda su mente estaba concentrada en eso y no percibió el ruido seco de cuatro patas acercándose sigilosamente por su detrás.

Las amazonas iban a decírselo, pero por alguna razón prefirieron no hacerlo y se limitaron a ver, en cámara lenta, como Marco Aurelio caminaba de lo más fresco hacia Camus, meneando la cola mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros del santo abrió su enorme boca, la cerró al borde de su toalla y ¡zuacate! Tiro de la prenda con toda sus fuerzas.

Al mismo tiempo que la toalla caía al suelo, las tres amazonas abrían sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. ¡Habían muerto y estaban en los Eliseos! Ahí estaba Camus, como su santa madre lo había traído al mundo, pero mucho más grande, ¡y cuando es grande, es grande de verdad!

Cambiando de cámara, por una vez en su vida los reflejos de Camus habían fallado. El santo se había quedado petrificado sosteniendo el plato de comida del perro, sin poder reaccionar ante lo que suponía era la situación más vergonzosa de sus tres vidas. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza mental logro bajar el plato y vaciando su contendió cubrió con él sus partes nobles, que ya no eran tan nobles después de haber estado expuestas a las tres doncellas frente a él, que dicho sea de paso, no perdieron el tiempo pestañeando y grabaron cada detalle de _aquello_ que les fue mostrado.

––¡¿Pero que demonios es todo esto?! ––Exclamo de pronto Shura con un par de venas saltándole de la frente––. ¡Carajo, Camus, ¿qué rayos haces desnudo frente a mi novia?!

––¡Y frente a la mía! ––Rugió Aioria––. ¡Pedazo de desgraciado, ahora si vas a conocer la furia del león!

––No es lo que están pensando ––trató de explicar Camus, pero al ver como sus compañeros se acercaban peligrosamente, concluyó que a veces la retirada era la mejor estrategia. De un sólo movimiento recogió su toalla y sin más remedio, echo a correr por su vida.

––¡Se escapa! ––grito Aioria.

––O no, no lo hará ––murmuro Shura con expresión asesina––. ¡A por él, Aioria!

Y salieron detrás del acuariano.

––¡Lo matan, Shaina! ––Grito desperada Marín––. ¡Pobrecito!

––¡Vamos, amiga, hay que evitarlo! ––empezó a correr Shaina. Y como Marco Aurelio no es de los que tiran la piedra y después esconden la mano, también salio disparado detrás de las amazonas para defender al mejor amigo de su dueño. En el salón sólo quedaron Aioros y June, que lejos de perturbarse con los ecos de los alaridos, se miraban de lo más risueños.

––Aioros de Sagitario ––se presento el santo galante.

––June de Camaleón ––le correspondió la amazona.

––¿Te gustaría tomar un café un día de estos, June?

––Me encantaría.

¡Bah! Dejemos a estos dos y mejor vayamos a ver como Camus corre escaleras abajo sosteniendo su toalla. Atrás de él corren Shura y Aioria, cada uno más energúmeno que el otro vociferando todo tipo de palabrotas. Detrás de ellos vienen Marín y Shaina pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente para el pobre santo de Acuario. Al final vemos a Marco Aurelio con la cola al aire y ladrando a todo pulmón.

La inverosímil, pero no menos escandalosa turba llego hasta Virgo, donde Shaka y Mu debatían en la entrada sobre la teoría de los Espacios Adimensionales, siendo interrumpidos por Camus, que atravesó la salida del Templo a toda carrera y cruzo el largo del salón de batallas exclamando que no había sido su culpa, ¡fue culpa del perro! Pasó cual ráfaga de viento junto a Aries y Virgo y siguió de largo rumbo a Leo.

––¡Agarren a ese francés descarado! ––Entro gritando al sexto Templo Shura.

––¡No dejen que escape ese sinvergüenza! ––le siguió Aioria. Ambos santos atravesaron la entrada del Templo y después de mirar con mala cara a Shaka y a Mu, pasaron de largo gritándole a Camus que le perdonarían la vida si se rendía. Detrás de ellos pasaron las dos amazonas histéricas y luego el perrote bonachón.

––¿El que iba adelante no era Camus? ––pregunto Shaka.

––El mismo ––respondió Mu. Ambos santos meditaron el asunto por tres segundos.

––Mu, ¿no te parece que últimamente extrañas cosas ocurren en el Santuario?

––Ya lo creo, Shaka, pero me imagino que es producto del clima cambiante, los psicólogos aseguran que el tiempo influye en el carácter de las personas.

––Debe ser eso entonces ––asintió Shaka––. Tus conocimientos son admirables, Mu.

Mu saco pecho.

––Siempre eh dicho que así como debemos cultivar el cuerpo, también debemos cultivar la mente.

--------------------------

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **¡Hola! Aquí me tienen para presentarles la segunda y última parte de este fic. Me alegra mucho saber que las ocurrencias de Marco Aurelio les arrancaron una sonrisa, esa era la idea, aunque claro, esta autora también necesitaba inmortalizar las anécdotas más memorables de las que alguna vez fue testigo, todas teniendo como protagonista a una linda mascota. Además, tratar de hacer desatinar a un tipazo como Camus es terriblemente divertido XD.

Leo, ELI251, Jaelinna, UchihaDiana; las respuestas a sus reviews están en mi profile. Gracias.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Templo Mayor: 10:30 am. **

Camus entró a los sagrados recintos caminando a paso firme, portando su sagrada armadura y muy serio. Cuando estuvo a dos metros del trono se arrodillo.

––Camus de Acuario ––habló Shion––. Una vez más te haz adelantado a mi llamado.

––Eh venido a rendirle cuenta de los últimos incidentes, Señor ––dijo el santo.

––Entiendo ––asintió el Gran Pope––. Si bien no esta estipulado en ninguna regla oficial, mostrarse en público sin ninguna vestimenta no es propio de un santo dorado, más aun si el público son tres amazonas.

––Excelencia, créame que nunca fue mi intención…

––Nunca es nuestra intención, Acuario, por algo somos hombres, ¡machos! ––Se emocionó el Patriarca––. Pero no por eso debemos permitir que las testosteronas piensen por nosotros.

––Señor, yo…

––Recuerda, hijo mió, que Dios perdona el pecado, pero no el escándalo ––recitó Shion––. Así que la próxima vez que quieras exhibir tus atributos, procura que las chicas en cuestión no sean amazonas y mucho menos tengan novios. Ahora regresa a tu templo y medita mis últimas palabras.

El santo salió del Templo Mayor pensando que la vida estaba siendo realmente injusta con él, tanto así que de no ser por el buen Aldebarán, ya no la estaría contando. El Toro se había plantado delante de Shura y Aioria, deteniéndolos en su persecución, y les había dejado bien en claro que en el día de su cumpleaños las peleas entre santos no estaban admitidas, así que mejor arreglaban las cosas como hombres civilizados. Shura y Aioria renegaron un poco, pero luego accedieron a que Camus les explicara cómo habían sido en verdad las cosas. No le creyeron por supuesto, pero ya qué, el daño ya estaba hecho y matando al culpable no solucionaban nada, además Marco Aurelio parecía dispuesto a todo para evitar que maltrataran a Camus.

El asunto quedó medianamente arreglado cuando el francés, sin ser culpable, les pidió disculpas a las tres damiselas. Y claro, ellas le disculparon.

**Sala de Acuario: 11:00 am. **

Camus entró al recinto y pasó de largo, sin detenerse a mirar la expresión de cachorro arrepentido con que Marco Aurelio le había esperado, pensando que si había algún culpable de sus desgracias, ese era Milo de Escorpio, pero ya vería cuando lo tuviera al frente: ¡le congelaría eso que tanto atesoraba! ¡Wahahaha!... El santo se autocacheteó; la rabia le estaba haciendo perder la buena cordura. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas fríamente. Se dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones y respiro profundamente. Es una prueba más que la vida te pone, Camus, pensó.

Se puso de pie, miro al perro y frunció el ceño.

––Pensé que podíamos entablar una relación amistosa, pero con tu ultima payasada ah quedado claro que no ––le dijo––. Me eh ganado las risas de medio Santuario y la indignación de dos camaradas, sin contar que ahora Shion cree que soy un patán incapaz de reprimir mis instintos.

Marco Aurelio bajó la mirada en señal de remordimiento. En realidad su intención nunca había sido dejarlo desnudo frente a las tres chicas. ¡Jamás! Pasaba que al tirar de la toalla había querido hacerle saber que estaba detrás de él, pero como a veces no medía su fuerza término por dejarlo en cueros, a vista y paciencia de las muchachas, algo que lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón perruno.

––A partir de ahora volveremos a la relación hombre–perro ––agregó el santo––. Yo ordeno, tú obedeces. ¿Haz entendido?

El animalote movió la cola suavemente y el santo se dio por servido.

En el resto de la mañana, Camus se dedicó a arreglar el desastre que la perseguida de la noche anterior había dejado. Recogió, trapeó y aspiró todos los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron adornos únicos de su Templo, pensando la manera de sustituirlos por otros nuevos, que por cierto le costarían un ojo de la cara. Metió las cortinas a la lavadora y mientras la maquina hacía su trabajo, él limpió las ventanas de la primera planta.

Ya con el Templo nuevamente reluciente, se dio un baño para prepararse el almuerzo. Durante todo ese tiempo había ignorado categóricamente al Terranova. El pobre perrote había tratado de congraciarse alcanzándole los utensilios de limpieza, recogiendo uno que otro trozo olvidado, pero no había conseguido ser absuelto del látigo de la indiferencia. Sólo cuando le sirvió la comida lo miró, pero apenas fue un microsegundo y luego se volvió a olvidar de él, algo que resulto cruel tomando en cuenta que Marco Aurelio era un ser muy sensible y se deprimía con facilidad.

Triste andaba el perrote cuando a las dos de la tarde Camus volvió a aparecer en la sala vestido para salir a algún lado.

––Iremos a cómprale un regalo a Aldebarán ––le anunció––. Espero que estés conciente que te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad; así que no más payasadas ni sorpresas de mal gusto.

**Rodorio: 3:00 pm. **

Camus caminaba distraído viendo los estantes de exhibición, delante de él iba Marco Aurelio muy correcto, con la correa que tanto detestaba sujeta a su cuello. Recorrieron las principales tiendas del pequeño pueblo sin detenerse en ninguna, la verdad era que Camus hubiera preferido ir hasta Atenas en busca del regalo de Alde, pero andar con un perrote de 65 kilos por la ciudad no le entusiasmaba, era muy molesto tener que lidiar con las miradas y acercamientos de los transeúntes, que eran realmente insufribles.

Así de amoroso con la humanidad estaba el santo cuando una vitrina llamó su atención, en ella se exhibía una colección de cerámica muy bonita. Se acercó y miró las piezas por un momento, deteniéndose en un airoso toro en negro y dorado. Definitivamente ese era el regalo ideal para Alde, sonrió satisfecho de su hallazgo y decidió entrar a la tienda en cuestión.

Una campanita repiqueteo cuando la puerta se abrió y casi al instante una señorita de lo más simpática apareció preguntando en qué podía ser útil. La chica al principio se mostró distraída, pero cuando bajó la mirada y divisó a Marco Aurelio, abrió inmensos sus ojos.

––¿Bonito? ––preguntó.

––¡Guau! ––ladró el perro en son de saludo.

––¡Hola! ––Se emocionó ella y de un brinco pasó por encima del estante y corrió a acariciarlo. Después de hacerle todo tipo de cariños, por fin cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo y se incorporo de otro salto––. ¿Y tú quién eres? ––le preguntó al santo con una gran sonrisa.

––Eh… Mi nombre es Camus.

––¿Camus? ––se mostró incrédula, pero luego volvió a sonreír––. Entonces tú debes ser el famoso amigo de Milo. Él me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿sabes? Dice que eres como un hermano para él.

El santo miró a la chica sin saber a qué atenerse. En realidad no entendía porqué se sorprendía, Milo era un don juan sin límites y seguro que ella debía ser otra de sus victimas.

––Debes estar pensando que soy una más de las tantas amigas cariñosas de tu amigo ––se rió la joven. Al verse atrapado, Camus no supo qué responder, consiguiendo que ella se riera con más ganas todavía––. Pues digamos que si lo fui, y por eso mismo es una suerte que estés aquí.

––Disculpe, pero no entiendo ––frunció el ceño Camus.

––Es que quiero que le des algo a Milo ––sonrió la chica––. Me harías un gran favor si lo haces.

Camus lo pensó por tres segundos y concluyó que si eso le salvaba de tan incomoda situación, pues con gusto le llevaba el encargo a Milo, claro que eso no le dijo a la joven, sino más bien que estaba a su servicio. La chica pareció encantada con su amabilidad y con sonrisa cómplice se le acercó, lo observó por un momento y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, levantó su mano derecha y le propinó semejante cachetada que del dolor le hizo ver a Judas calato.

––Le dices que es de parte de Anais ––le sonrió, se dio vuelta y de otro brinco regreso tras el mostrador––. Bien, ahora dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

**Parque de Rodorio: 3:40 pm. **

Sentado al borde de la pileta, Camus todavía maldecía entre dientes a Milo. No podía creer que aparte de cuidar a su perro, ahora tuviera que recibir cachetadas de mujeres despechadas, ¡es que era el colmo! ¿Quién le mandaba a ser amigo de un costal de testosterona andante?

Tan malhumorado andaba el santo que ni ganas de regresar al Santuario tenía, mucho menos de ir a la dichosa fiesta. Ya estaba pensando que excusa podría dar para librarse de la reunión cuando algo llamó su atención. Se trataba del folleto que había venido con la cerámica que Anais le había vendido, porque una cosa eran los asuntos personales y otra muy distinta los negocios, le había sonreído la chica mientras envolvía el regalo. Está realmente loca, pensó el santo mientras hojeaba el folleto sin mucho interés; en él se contaba los orígenes remotos de la cerámica y explicaban la técnica de su elaboración, con imágenes y todo. A Camus le terminó interesando el asunto y olvidando su coraje anterior comenzó a leer el documento, tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando Marco Aurelio se escurrió de su lado.

Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, el sol brillaba en el cielo azul, la brisa refrescaba el ambiente; así de hermoso era el día en esa parte de Rodorio cuando, sin previo aviso, una turba de perros apareció en el parque. Los canes corrían a todo lo que les daba las patas detrás de cierto Terranova que más que correr volaba en dirección a cierto santo que andaba concentrado en su lectura.

Camus escuchó un barullo, pero no le dio importancia, más interesante estaba el punto exacto de cocción de la arcilla. El barullo tomó proporciones de escándalo, pero le siguió resbalando al andar en plena pulida de la pieza ya horneada. El escándalo se convirtió en estruendo y Camus seguía con los ojos pegados al folleto; fue cuando escuchó varios ladridos que levantó la vista y, ¡horror!, vio a una jauría de perros corriendo directo hacia él, con Marco Aurelio por delante a toda trote.

¡Echen paja que voy cayendo!, pareció gritar el Terranova cuando mismo caballo en competencia saltó sobre Camus y se lo llevó por delante directo al fondo de la pileta. Se escuchó un gran ¡splash! en todo el parque y de la pileta rebalsó mucha agua. Hubo un profundo silencio por medio segundo, pero luego estalló un gran chapoteo y del fondo del pozo surgió Camus, que después de escupir agua mismo pescadito pistolero, tomó aire hasta donde sus pulmones le dieron.

––¡Ahora si te mato, desgraciado! ––gritó. Varios pajaritos volaron y una pareja de abuelitos que pasaba por ahí salió corriendo temerosos por sus vidas. Pero eso poco o nada le importó al santo al estar buscando al culpable de su última desgracia. Desistió sin embargo cuando vio que, no contentos con el resultado de su persecución, la jauría de perros rodeaba la pileta haciendo un gran escándalo con sus ladridos.

Por todos los dioses del Olimpo, ¿qué eh hecho para merecer esto?, se preguntó arrancando de su cabello unas algas malolientes. Mientras tanto el Terranova ladraba a todo pulmón desde el centro de la pileta, sintiéndose envalentonado teniendo a Camus de su lado; y haber que se acerquen ahora, a ver que se atrevan, ahora resulta que le tienen miedo al agua, ¡Ja, pero no contaban con mi astucia, manada de sopencos!, ladraba bravísimo Marco Aurelio, salpicando agua y todo. Pero ¿que había sucedido para que perro y santo terminaran en tal estado? Pues bien, dicen que de tal palo tal astilla. Resulta que mientras Camus se distraía con su lectura, Marco Aurelio había divisado a lo lejos a una PCG (Perrita Callejera Guapachosa), y como buen perro de Milo había ido por ella, sin detenerse a pensar que la damisela canina podría tener acompañantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, literalmente, ya era demasiado tarde, pues una jauría de perros callejeros le salió al encuentro, todos dispuestos a hacer respetar lo que consideraban suyo por derecho y esfuerzo. Marco Aurelio era un grande entre los grandes, pero estar rodeado de diez perros con un amplio prontuariado delincuencial perruno le hizo pensar que coquetear con una PCG no era tan bueno después de todo. Trató de salir del aprieto diplomáticamente meneando la cola, pero los del otro bando se sintieron amenazados por su tamaño y decidieron atacar antes de ser atacados. Lo que siguió a continuación fue un "todos contra el grandote" que hizo que Marco Aurelio terminara corriendo a toda trote en busca de refuerzos ––llámese refuerzos a un santo leyendo al borde de la pileta––. Y bueno, el resto es historia conocida.

Pero a diferencia de ustedes, respetable público, Camus todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que había sucedido y los ladridos de los perros no ayudaban. Un verdadero escalándolo se había formado en esa parte del parque. Ahora sólo faltaba que una rana le saltara encima al pobre santo.

––¡Oiga usted! ––escucho que le gritaban, levanto la vista y vio a un ancianito que a las justas se mantenía en pie, pero que le mostraba su bastón amenazante––, ¿no le da vergüenza estar jugando en la pileta estando tan grandote ya? ––le preguntó con los postizos a punto de salírsele.

Camus respiró profundamente y se incorporo, miró a todos los perros y de una sola descarga de energía los mando volando hasta quién sabe dónde. Luego se volvió a mirar a Marco Aurelio y lo encontró rebosante de victoria, ¡esos bravucones se merecían eso!

––¿Qué voy hacer contigo? ––le preguntó Camus, desolado y empapado hasta la conciencia.

––¡Guau!

**Salida de Tauro: 5:00 pm. **

Camus y Marco Aurelio se encontraban mirando las imponentes estructuras del segundo Templo Zodiacal; el santo algo incomodo sosteniendo el regalo de Alde que de milagro se había salvado del ataque de los perros callejeros, el perro bastante feliz.

––Al mal paso darle prisa ––resopló Camus, y bajó la mirada hacia el can––. No quiero que tomes esto como una amenaza, pero mejor te portas bien porque estoy esperando un buen motivo para hacer trozos de hielo contigo.

El santo termino su advertencia con mirada de asesino en potencia y sin el menor remordimiento dio el primer paso hacia el interior del Templo, seguido por el enorme perrote. No habían cruzado el salón de batallas, pero a sus oídos ya llegaba la música que anunciaba la jarana del año. Camus tuvo que dar cuenta de toda su tolerancia para obligarse a seguir avanzando. Durante sus veintiún años de existencia había huido de las fiestas como el demonio huye del agua bendita, pero en ese momento sentía que ni un secuestro extraterrestre podría salvarlo de lo que sería una insufrible tarde, con sus compañeros interrogándole sobre su incursión ultra romántica en la aldea de las amazonas, porque claro, el chisme ya había corrido y ahora todo el Santuario comentaba que detrás de la inmutabilidad del guardián de Acuario se escondía un hombre en espera de su alma gemela, un ser ansioso por satisfacer el deseo de una pasión desesperada, un corazón hambriento de afecto, un espíritu sensible capaz de elevarse muy alto con el sublime vuelo de una mariposa, un héroe dispuesto a cruzar mares y montañas en busca de su musa inspiradora… un… un… En resumen, de pronto su nombre era sinónimo de galán de novela rosa chafa. ¿Cómo había llegado a ganarse semejante reputación? Sólo su sacrosanta diosa lo sabía.

El santo dio un resoplido de fastidio y se detuvo en seco: había llegado a la sala de Tauro. Respiro profundamente y como buen soldado analizó la situación dentro del campo de batalla. Detalló y clasificó a todos los presentes, empezando por las mujeres, que eran varias y en vista de los últimos acontecimientos representaban sus flancos débiles por el gusanito de vergüenza que se retorcía en su interior. Y no era para menos porque dentro del salón las féminas se alborotaron apenas lo vieron, sobre todo Marín, Shaina y June, que se acaloraron detrás de sus mascaras al recordar _aquello_ que nunca debieron ver, pero que ni cortas ni perezosas grabaron muy bien en sus mentes.

––¡Camus! ––exclamó Aioros. A su voz la música se detuvo y los presentes hicieron silencio, todos observando al recién llegado con diferentes expresiones: varios felices de verlo, otros sorprendidos y algunos indignados. No había duda; el acuariano había causado polémica en las últimas horas, y en ese momento, para bien o para mal, era el centro de atención. Lo fue más cuando detrás de él asomó la cabezota de Marco Aurelio. ¡Aja! El muy descarado había traído a su compinche, se indignaron Shura, Aioria y DM.

La música se reanudo cuando Aldebarán salió al encuentro de Camus, agradeciéndole su presencia e invitándolo a entrar. El francés, muy cortes, le felicito y le entrego el regalo; esperaba que fuera de su agrado. El Toro pareció emocionarse con el detalle, es decir, no todos los días Camus de Acuario invertía energías comprando un regalo, así que el gesto valía por dos., no, por tres, porque de seguro Marco Aurelio también había ayudado.

––¡Ahora que ya todos están aquí, les presentare a mi madrecita! ––Anunció Alde––. ¡Ya verán que amor de señora es, la van a adorar!

El Toro salió de la sala derritiéndose en elogios tiernos para con su madre y dejando expectantes a sus amigos. Entre todos los dorados sólo Aldebarán tenía viva a su madre, el resto apenas habían conocido a sus padres, y algunos ni eso, así que conocer a la mamá de un compañero les conmovía hasta la medula, quién sabe si la santa mujer los llegaba a querer como a sus hijos de tan buena que era, porque eso les había dicho Alde; que su progenitora era un ejemplo de madre amorosa, con un corazón de oro capaz de albergar un océano de amor incondicional.

––Debe ser una señora excepcional ––comentaba Saga.

––Un pozo de virtud ––lo apoyaba Shaka.

––Un ángel encarnado en el cuerpo de una madre abnegada ––asentía Shura.

Así de emocionados andaban los santos, hasta el propio Camus parecía intrigado por conocer a la ya admirada señora, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros su intriga estaba acompañada de preocupación gracias a que Marco Aurelio andaba muy inquieto. Ahora sólo faltaba que hiciera un papelón delante de la virtuosa mujer, porque ya estaba visto que el Terranova no se medía cuando de hacerle pasar vergüenzas se trataba. A veces hasta pensaba que lo hacía a propósito, pero de inmediato descartaba la idea cuando veía su expresión bobalicona.

––Compórtate, ¿quieres? ­––lo amenazó por si acaso, porque más vale prevenir que lamentar. El perrote pareció entender que la amenaza iba en serio y adoptó una expresión muy correcta sentándose en el suelo. Camus se felicitó: ¡A él con perros! ¡Si sólo era cuestión de mostrarles quién mandaba! Terminó orgulloso, tanto que no se dio cuenta que dos santos lo observaban.

Shura y Aioria intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde Camus le dirigía una mirada de "Guerra avisada no congela Terranovas" a Marco Aurelio. Cuando el acuariano se dio cuenta, los dos santos ya se habían plantado delante de él y lo observaban de lo más bravucones.

––Buenas tardes ––saludó Camus.

––Sólo venimos a decirte que te tenemos vigilado, Acuario ––habló Aioria––; al primer movimiento sospechoso te caemos encima.

––Si se refieren al incidente de esta mañana, por enésima vez les digo que fue un accidente ––trató de explicar el francés.

––No creas que nacimos ayer, Camus ––comentó indignado Shura––. Te quisiste pasar de vivo con nuestras chicas y para eso utilizaste al perro de Milo.

Concluyendo que todas sus explicaciones caerían en saco roto, Camus pidió permiso y se alejo del lugar. Caminó entre las personas saludando esporádicamente y así llegó hasta la mesa de bocaditos, tomó una cerveza y se recargó contra una pared esperando el mejor momento para escurrirse de la reunión, después de todo ya había cumplido con saludar a Aldebarán.

Pero mientras el santo tenía estos planes, el Terranova tenía otros. Marco Aurelio ya había ido y venido por todo el salón de lo más campante meneando la cola, no por nada era el perro de Milo, no por la cola claro, sino porque era muy sociable; los invitados caían rendidos ante su expresión de animalote despistado y bonachón. El único que no parecía muy feliz de verlo era DM. El pobre santo de Cáncer tenía entre ojo y ojo al perro, como si esperara el momento preciso para estrangularlo, ¡y es que no había derecho! Por su culpa tenía que andar con un aro inflable para ponerlo sobre la silla antes de apoyar sus pompas. Bien triste el asunto de las posaderas parchadas de DM, pero bueno, así era la vida, le había dicho Afroditha, eh ahí las consecuencias de querer mandar al otro mundo al mejor amigo del dueño de un Terranova.

Esa era la situación en el salón cuando Aldebarán regresó para anunciar, emocionado hasta las lágrimas, la presencia de su madrecita.

––¡Amigos, su atención por favor! ––Exclamó desde la puerta, llamando la atención de todos––. ¡Es muy grato presentarles a mi madre, la señora Dos Santos!

Diciendo esto, el buen Alde se hizo a un lado y los jóvenes vieron como por la puerta se asomaron un par de piernas, subieron la vista lentamente y las piernas se convirtieron en muslos torneados, en caderas generosas, en estrecha cintura, en voluptuosos senos, en un airoso cuello y finalmente en un rostro de labios carnosos, ojos picaros y cabellera ondulada.

Sin aliento se quedaron los santos. Rápidamente sacaron sus cuentas y concluyeron que lo que tenían al frente era una perfecta figura femenina de 90-60-90. Sus mentes debían estar jugándoles una broma, llegaron a pensar muy acalorados. No podía ser cierto; esa mujer no podía ser la madre de Alde. El mismo Shaka de Virgo ya había pasado saliva dos veces. Y así todos los dorados andaban hechos polvo viendo como la recién llegada les sonreía desde la puerta. ¡De pronto sentían que soñaban! Lastima que tuvieron que despertar cuando Aldebarán, sin sospechar el impacto que su santa madre había causado en sus camaradas, tomó del brazo al primer santo que tuvo al alcance y lo llevó frente a su progenitora para presentarlo.

––Este es mi buen amigo Camus, _amada mãe_.

––Un encanto conocerte, Camusito ––dijo la señora y le plantó tremendo beso en la mejilla al santo. Camus se quedo frío, literalmente, y Alde lo apartó para seguir con las presentaciones.

––¿Quién sigue? ––preguntó alegre. Fue como si apretara un botón porque los santos saltaron como resortes y corrieron a hacer fila india delante de la recién llegada, todos queriendo ser presentados. ¡A mí, a mí, me toca a mí!, decían mientras se empujaban.

––¿Y a estos que les pasa? ––cruzó los brazos Shaina, viendo como su novio ponía cara de huérfano de guerra para recibir su beso.

––Si sólo les falta ponerse pañales ––le siguió June de lo más indignada; viendo como Aioros ya no era más el hermano ejemplo y hacía a un lado a Aioria para llegar hasta la señora Dos Santos.

––Si serán inmaduros ––se dio vuelta Marín para no ver como Aioria de pronto volvía a ser un cachorro abandonado.

Al final todos los santos recibieron su beso y se quedaron viendo corazones. Definitivamente aquella señora no era una madre, ¡era una mamacita! Tan hechizados andaban que cuando Alde anunció el inicio del _fiestón_, todos la invitaron a bailar y ella feliz de la vida aceptó, quería conocer a los amigos de su nene y además era alegre como ella sola. Los únicos que se mantenían a raya de todo eran Shaka, Mu y Camus: el acuariano, ya recuperado del shock post-beso-mamá-de-Alde, veía con desaprobación el comportamiento de sus compañeros, el de Virgo reflexionaba sobre si el arrumaco que había recibido había enturbiado su espíritu, porque de ser así entonces tendría que meditar las siguientes dos semanas, y por ultimo el buen Mu; bien confundido andaba el carnero dorado después de revisar su lista de madres abnegadas y no encontrar un modelo que coincidiera con la ilustre visita.

La música sonaba a todo volumen en la sala de Tauro y todos se divertían de lo lindo. Aprovechando esto, Camus se escurrió hasta donde Marco Aurelio observaba entusiasta la fiesta.

––Nos vamos ––le anunció tomándolo del collar para arrastrarlo hasta la puerta, sin lograr moverlo ni un centímetro––. Creo que quedamos en que yo ordenaría y tú obedecerías ¿no?

––¡Guau! ––ladró el Terranova.

––_Shshsh_ ––trató de callarlo Camus––. ¿Quieres que todos se den cuenta que nos vamos?

––¡Guau, guau, guau!

––Date por muerto ––murmuró el santo entre dientes al ver que Aldebarán se les acercaba. El Toro les preguntó qué hacían en ese rincón y sin demora los invitó al centro de la pista. Camus quiso negarse, pero Marco Aurelio se le adelantó y fresco como lechuga caminó hacia el centro del salón. Y aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó el francés yendo en la misma dirección.

La música dejo de sonar y luego de tres segundos un ritmo de lo más alegre estremeció todo el recinto. ¡Ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta! ¡Y allí estaba el Mambo!

––¡A bailar se ha dicho! ––exclamó la mamá de Alde y los santos corrieron a la pista, ninguno sabiendo un mísero paso del exótico ritmo, pero todos dispuestos a aprender. Paso a la derecha, paso a la izquierda ¡y vuelta!, les indicaba la señora Dos Santos, y los santos paso a la izquierda algunos, paso a la derecha otros y todos terminaban chocando y de la vuelta ni rastro, pero no importaba tampoco porque se estaban divirtiendo. El único que no la estaba pasando bien era Camus, que sentía vergüenza al ver que sus compañeros como bailarines eran buenos guerreros.

––¡Fila india! ––Anunció la señora y en el camino atrapó a Camus––. ¡Tú detrás de mí!

Camus vio con espanto como sus manos terminaban en la cintura de la mamá de Alde y pasó saliva cuando detrás de él se apretujaron amazonas y santos, todos eufóricos por el ritmo contagioso de las maracas. Un gusanito se había formado en la sala de Tauro y teniendo como cabeza al enorme Terranova recorría los contornos del recinto. Marco Aurelio no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad y Camus no cabía en el suyo de tanto espanto, pero allí estaban, uno dirigiendo el grupo de bailarines y el otro siendo arrastrado. Para la tercera vuelta ya todos formaban parte del gusanito, subían y bajaban haciendo olitas, sacaban el pie izquierdo, estiraban el brazo derecho, movían los hombros y se desternillaban de risa. Todos felices hasta decir basta.

––¡En parejas! ––exclamó la mamá de Alde y todos se apresuraron a romper filas y buscar parejas. Camus trató de escurrirse, pero nuevamente fue atrapado por la madrecita del Toro––. ¡Tú conmigo!

––Señora, yo en verdad no sé bailar ­––intentó zafarse.

––¡Eso dijo mi ultimo marido y termino ganando un festival de Mambo!

Camus tragó saliva antes de ser arrastrado por la energía inacabable de la señora Dos Santos. ¡Tú sólo muévete al ritmo de la música!, le decía mientras se contorsionaba a su alrededor, pero Camus de ritmos no sabía nada. Ella se acercaba moviendo los hombros muy coqueta y Camus retrocedía espantado, ella se alejaba y Camus preparaba la huida, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, lo pescaba la señora entre risas, ¡a bailar se ah dicho! Y le hacía girar y girar. Señora, su hijo nos esta viendo, le decía Camus aterrorizado con la idea de un Alde furioso. ¿Y qué? Sólo estamos bailando, le guiño un ojo la ilustre dama. Camus empalideció y quiso salir huyendo mismo cachorro apaleado, pero apenas pudo retroceder porque ya iban de camino hacia la bara, que quién sabe cómo había aparecido en la sala, y debían agacharse para pasar por debajo sin hacerla caer. Otra vez se había formado una fila india y los santos, chinos de risa, avanzaban hacia la bara decididos a demostrar su flexibilidad. ¡Que rico el mambo!, exclamó la señora cuando Camus, más perdido que Tutankamon en la Guerra de las Galaxias, pasó por debajo de la bara con una cara impresionante de espanto.

Y la fiesta siguió de lo más exótica con los ritmos tropicales que los parlantes tocaban, si hasta regueton bailaron los santos, pésimamente mal claro esta, pero la intención es lo que valía, todo gracias a que la madre de Alde no permitía que nadie se quedara sentado, y además con eso de ¡hasta abajo, hasta abajo!, y ¡azótame, papi!, los santos andaban empiladísimos, encantados con la señora porque además de ser una ¡mamacita!, según ellos, no se hacía problemas a la hora de enseñarles unos pasos de lo más truculentos. Pero ¿qué opinaba Alde de todo el asunto? ¡Mi madrecita siempre ah sido una mujer muy alegre!, se emocionaba el Toro. ¿Y Camus? Camus más horrorizado no podía estar con semejante despilfarro de sensualidad. Fue cuando la señora Dos Santos se distrajo enseñando un paso de lo más pegadito al apacible, y en ese momento despavorido Shaka, que el francés se escabullo hasta la puerta de la sala y a trancos llego hasta el baño. Una vez allí se abalanzó sobre el lavadero, de pronto se sentía muy acalorado.

––Esa señora es un peligro ––concluyó, viendo su reflejo escurrir agua por su rostro––. Es peor que irse a una Guerra Santa sin armadura y Cosmos.

Debía irse antes de que la señora Dos Santos lo volviera a pescar, así que salió del baño decidido a arrastrar a Marco Aurelio escaleras arriba, porque si todavía estaba ahí era por su culpa. Llegó a tientas hasta la puerta de la sala y con cuidado se asomó, buscando entre los bailarines al Terranova. Para su desgracia no lo halló por ningún lado y empezó a desesperarse con la posibilidad de ser visto. Entre espinos andaba el santo cuando escucho su nombre, al parecer había llegado la hora en que Alde soplaría sus velitas y todos sus amigos debían estar presentes.

––¿Pero dónde esta Camusito? ––preguntó la mamá de Alde.

Que no busquen, rogó Camus a un lado de la puerta, pero entonces, y como la vida es cruel, alguien dio la voz de alarma.

––¡Guau, guau, guau! ––ladró Marco Aurelio detrás de él.

––¡Sucio traidor! ¡Esta me la pagas! ––exclamó el santo, pero luego trató de verse lo más amable posible para entrar de nueva cuenta al recinto. Ya con todos los amigos de Alde alrededor de la torta, colocada en una mesita delante del Toro, las velitas fueron encendidas y las luces apagadas.

"_¡Porque es un buen compañero, porque es un buen compañero, porque es un buen compañerooooo!… ¡y nadie lo puede negar!"_, cantaron a coro santos y amazonas.

––¡Haber, nene, pide un deseo antes de soplar tus velitas! ––le dijo su madrecita a Alde. El Toro reflexiono por unos instantes muy ilusionado y luego sopló con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

––¡Que le de una probadita al pastel! ––pidió Shura entusiasta. "¡Probadita, probadita!", le siguieron los demás santos. Y probadita le dieron al pastel, pero no de parte de Alde, sino de parte de Marco Aurelio, que de un sólo bocado se termino medio pastel.

––¡Mi pastel! ––gritó el Toro.

A Camus casi casi le da un infarto cuando vio surgir la cabezota del perro embarrada en crema.

Ahora si lo mató, pensó muerto de vergüenza. No podía creer que se la hubiera hecho otra vez, ¡y lo peor! Metiéndose con el pastel del Alde, algo demasiado cruel, inhumano. Pero mientras él se retorcía de coraje, los demás santos se orinaban de risa, la misma señora Dos Santos se daba aire para no terminar desmayada.

Felizmente había otro pastel para alegrar el estomago herido de Aldebarán. Ya superado el pequeño percance, la fiesta se reanudo más divertida todavía, pero para ese momento Camus ya iba de camino a su Templo, echando maldiciones al aire y con Marco Aurelio detrás relamiéndose el hocico. El santo no había tenido cara para quedarse en la fiesta con la última broma del Terranova, eso le pasaba por esperar un buen comportamiento de parte de un perro que ya le había demostrado en todas las formas y estilos que de él sólo podía esperar desastres y más desastres.

**Cocina de Acuario 10:00 pm. **

Camus se bebió de golpe un vaso de agua y se quedo viendo el vacío. Atrás de él Marco Aurelio se encontraba sentando, mirándolo expectante. Sus ojos pardos parecían más tiernos que de costumbre y parecían decirle que lo sentía, pero que francamente él pensaba que la invitación de darle una probadita al pastel iba para él, claro que al final resulto siendo una probadota, pero bueno, ya le había dicho que a veces no medía el poder de sus mandíbulas, además, ese pastel pedía a gritos ser mordido. No había sido del todo su culpa. Por ultimo, no debía tomarse las cosas tan en serio, tan divertido que era reírse y él siempre echando humo por la nariz. ¿Acaso no sabía que eso le hacía mal a su riñón? ¿O era a su hígado? Como sea, debía aprender a reírse con los contratiempos del día a día, y si se reía de él mismo aun mejor, pues sólo con buen humor se puede andar por la vida.

El Terranova profundizo su expresión bonachona y se recostó sobre sus patas delanteras, esperando el regaño que de seguro Camus estaba preparando. Pero contrario a sus perspectivas, el santo se dio vuelta y sin dirigirle la mirada caminó a la salida. Mientras pensaba que todavía faltaba un día para el regreso de Milo, entro a la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Sus nervios estaban destrozados, o al menos eso creía, porque de pronto algunas cosas habían dejado de importarle, como mantener su apariencia infranqueable o su mirada fría. Era como si ya no le encontrara sentido a guardar distancia de sus compañeros. Además no perdía nada pasando tiempo con ellos, por muy insufribles que a veces resultaran; eran sus camaradas y siempre se las arreglaban para hacerle saber que podía contar con ellos, así que quizás, y sólo quizás, la vida en ese fin de mundo no tenía que ser tan solitaria cuando Milo no estaba, quizás podía considerar amigos también a sus demás compañeros, quizás era cuestión de invertir un poco de tiempo en conocerlos mejor. Si, quizás.

––¿Pensando? ––Camus escucho una voz y fue como si su alma se saliera de su cuerpo. Se incorporo de golpe y con el corazón en la boca miro hacia la puerta del recinto. Allí, recargada contra el marco de forma muy sugerente, se encontraba la mamá de Alde. El santo abrió inmensos los ojos, como si acabara de ver una aparición.

––Disculpa si te asuste, pero la puerta estaba abierta…

––Señora, ¿qué hace aquí? ­––la interrumpió Camus.

––¡Ah! Es que vine a traerte tu pedazo de pastel ––le anunció con voz sensual la señora––. Te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera probaste un pedacito.

––No quiero ser descortés, pero no me gusta el dulce ––se puso muy serio Camus––, además usted no debería estar aquí…

––¿Me tienes miedo?

Camus tragó saliva al ver que la señora Dos Santos se le acercaba peligrosamente, sosteniendo un pedazo de pastel mientras le sonreía de lo más risueña. Despierta, Camus, despierta, se repetía con el corazón dándole brincos. Debía ser un mal sueño, o más bien uno muy bueno, ¡pero que idioteces piensas!, sacudió el rostro desesperado para deleite de la señora que parecía divertida al verlo tan nervioso. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se detuvo y con mirada picara le dijo que sólo se iba si probaba un pedacito del pastel, ella misma lo había preparado con mucho cariño. Ya vas a ver lo mucho que te va a gustar, le guiño un ojo y por un segundo Camus floto en el aire, pero de inmediato una idea lo hizo aterrizar en tierra firme: ¡es la mamá de Aldebarán!

El santo trato de retroceder ante el inminente avance de la señora y terminó cayendo de nuevo en el mueble y hasta allí lo siguió la ilustre dama, aun sosteniendo el pedazo de pastel. Pero si estas sudando frío, Camusito, se rió y suavemente se deslizo sobre su cuerpo, hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron y pudieron verse a los ojos. ¿Probaras mi pastel, Camusito?, le volvió a preguntar con voz seductora rozando sus labios. ¿Un poquito aunque sea? No tienes idea lo mucho que te va a gustar, le aseguro restregándole suavecito el pedazo de pastel en el rostro y embarrándolo con crema. Mmm… Que rico esta, le dijo después de darle unas sensuales lamidas. Esto no esta bien, señora, quiso apartarla Camus. No te oigo muy convencido, Camusito, se rió ella. ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?, le preguntó acomodándose mejor sobre su torso. Si, váyase por favor, le pidió Camus ya sin nada de aire en los pulmones. ¿De verdad, de verdad?, le volvió a preguntar ella lamiéndole las mejillas. Camus que si que no, en verdad ya no sabía lo que quería, porque siendo sincero, eso de las lamiditas se sentía muy rico, delicioso cuando estaba acompañado por una mordidita. Además nadie se tenía que enterar, seria un secreto entre ella y él, porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente…

Camus se hundió más en el mueble mientras la señora le lamía el cuello, subía lentamente hasta su rostro y seguía por sus mejillas, dándole unas suaves mordiditas en las orejas, rozando su nariz y llegando hasta sus labios. Y ahí si que sintió medio extraño el asunto porque la lengua de la señora Dos Santos era muy áspera y además estaba muy babosa, sin contar que de pronto estaba muy velluda por todos lados y olía a… a…

El santo abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue una lengua rosada colgando de un hocicote.

––¡Por la…!

**Día domingo. **

**Salón de batallas de Acuario: 8 am. **

Shaka y Mu cruzaban el onceavo Templo en dirección al Templo Mayor cuando vieron salir disparado a Marco Aurelio

––¡Ya veraz cuando te agarre, animal del demonio! ––Camus salio detrás del perro––. ¡Ningún perro me lame y sale vivo! ¡Haré helado de Terranova contigo!

Eso más o menos lograron oír Virgo y Aries entre todas las palabrotas que Camus vocifero mientras corría detrás del perro escaleras abajo. Los santos se miraron y siguieron su camino.

––Sabes, Mu ––habló Shaka ya atravesando la salida de Acuario––, creo que el cambio de clima le cae peor a unos que otros.

––Cierto, Shaka ––asintió Mu––. Es porque algunos son psicológicamente más inestables que otros.

––Vaya, Mu, tus conocimientos han logrado sorprenderme nuevamente.

––Honor que me haces, Shaka, pero debo decir que entre los dos, tú eres el que sabe más.

––Como dices esas cosas, Mu, si ambos sabemos que entre los dos, tú eres el que sabe más.

**Sala de Capricornio: 8:20 am.**

Shura tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con el ceño fruncido a cierto santo que de tanto coraje estaba a punto de jalarse los pelos, detrás de él un inocente perrote trataba de pasar desapercibido.

––Haber si entendí ––decía el de Capricornio––, el perro te dio una lamidita en la cara y por eso quieres congelarlo. ¿Se te zafo un tornillo acaso?

––¡Tú no entiendes, Shura! ––Bramo Camus.

––Explícame entonces ––puso cara de paciencia Shura––, porque así como lo veo, tú eres el que no entiende. Los perros lamen a sus dueños para demostrarles su cariño, claro que tú no eres el dueño de Marco Aurelio, pero se nota que el can ya te tomó cariño. ¿Y tú cómo pagas semejante entrega? Con amenazas y persecuciones. Es que aparte de exhibicionista, eres insensible, Camus.

Shura ya no cabía en su indignación y Camus sin poder explicarle el asunto de la mamá de Alde, el pastel, las lamiditas y luego el perrote sobre él, todo junto y revuelto. Para morirse del coraje el asunto, porque claro, él poniendo toda su pasión por lo de la mamacita, e inconciencia por lo de Alde, resignadísimo ante la idea de vivir marcado por la traición a un compañero, dispuesto a auto flagelarse el resto de sus días para limpiar su culpa, porque después del gusto viene el disgusto, ¡pero vaya que el gusto lo valía!, y luego luego le salen con el perrote de 65 kilos lamiéndolo a gusto y paciencia, de lo más cojonudo diciéndole con los ojos ¡Aja, te pesque infragante! Con que soñando con la madrecita de Alde ¿no? ¡Es que era para morirse de rabia!

Camus hizo tronar sus dedos y recogiendo toda su dignidad se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la salida. Shura lo siguió con los ojos y luego miro al perro.

––Ve con él, Marco Aurelio ––le dijo––, a la menor amenaza ladras y yo salgo corriendo a Acuario ––termino con pose de héroe, si nada más le falto decir: ¡por la verdad y la justicia!, y cualquiera le creía integra su faceta de defensor de animales. Pero bueno, el asunto allí era que el pobre Marco Aurelio salió de la sala de Capricornio con el rabo entre las piernas, tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras seguía a Camus escaleras arriba. El santo había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre inmutable de siempre, con la mirada fría y el corazón calculador, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

**Habitación principal de Acuario: 8:30 am. **

Todo estaba ordenado en el elegante recinto. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, los muebles guardaban lo justo y necesario para que un hombre soltero viviera confortablemente, la computadora sobre el escritorio permanecía prendida con un correo anunciando varios mensajes sin leer, las cortinas estaban corridas y la puerta cerrada. En resumen, todo era como de costumbre, con la leve diferencia de que en ese momento unos gorgoteos interrumpían el místico silencio. Venían desde el baño y eran producto de un enjuague bucal a fondo que Camus hacía, todo con el fin de quitarse el sabor de perro que tenía en la boca. En su afán ya había vaciado dos recipientes de enjuague bucal y seguía dándole con ganas a las gárgaras, cepillándose la lengua y el paladar hasta donde le permitía el mango del cepillo. Verdaderamente asqueado andaba el francés, tanto así que no quería saber más de sueños en sofás, desde ahora subiría hasta su habitación y se encerraría bajo diez llaves antes de entregarse a Morfeo, porque aunque Milo se llevara al perro, el Templo de Escorpio estaba a sólo tres templos y cualquier día podría despertar siendo victima de otra sesión de lamidas.

Así de furibundo andaba Camus, aunque claro, también estaba medio avergonzado, ¡y es que por Atena, desde cuándo tenía ese tipo de sueños! Debía ser el estrés, si, eso debía ser, porque pensar en otro tipo de explicación estaba fuera de discusión. Él era un hombre correcto, ajeno de las vicisitudes carnales, conciente de su responsabilidad para con el mundo y, sobre todo, respetuoso de sus vestiduras sagradas, no como otros que no quería mencionar, pero que vivían tres Templos abajo. Mejor olvidaba el asunto y se preparaba un desayuno reconfortante.

**Coliseo del Santuario: 10:00 am. **

Por ser domingo la explanada de batallas se encontraba desierta, todos los habitantes del Santuario disfrutaban de su único día libre. Aprovechando que el sol todavía no ardía en todo su esplendor, Camus había decidido dar un paseo, necesitaba pensar y para eso nada mejor que un poco de aire fresco. Su idea había sido estar solo, pero sus planes se fueron al agua cuando de camino a Capricornio se dio cuenta que el Terranova lo seguía sigilosamente. Al primer regaño el perro trato de congraciarse meneando la cola y sumándole ternura a sus pequeños ojos pardos, sin lograrlo porque Camus, de lo más macho-insensible, no se conmovió y lo mando de vuelta a Acuario. Marco Aurelio fingió regresar, pero apenas el santo se dio vuelta, lo volvió a seguir.

Sabiendo que su orden le había resbalado al Terranova, Camus siguió su camino ignorándolo, haber si así desistía de seguirlo y regresaba a Acuario. Así llegaron hasta Escorpio, donde supuso que se quedaría, pero para su sorpresa Marco Aurelio siguió bajando detrás de él, descendiendo tres escalones cuando creía no ser visto y retrocediendo uno cuando sentía que lo observaban. Al final Camus se dio por vencido y lo llamó, era ridículo aquel juego y además qué más daba, de todas formas sólo podría librarse de él congelándolo, algo que resultaba imposible de hacer con Shura vigilándolo.

Así de resignado llegó el santo a Aries y luego siguió de largo hasta el Coliseo, tan concentrado en sus asuntos que no oyó el ruido de un motor acercándose. Cuando se dio cuenta busco con la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que a los dominios del Santuario se asomaba un automóvil a toda velocidad. El vehiculo atravesó la entrada y siguió de largo hasta el Coliseo, patino al dar una vuelta y finalmente se estaciono en seco levantando una inmensa polvareda.

Camus todavía no captaba de qué iba el asunto cuando la capota del carro se deslizo y todo el Coliseo se remeció con un tema de los Rolling Stones.

––¿Qué ondas, Camus? ––preguntó un fresco Aioria frente al volante. Camus termino con una gota en la nuca viendo y no creyendo. Y pues si; el conductor del espectacular vehiculo era el león dorado, pero no estaba solo, Aldebarán lo acompañaba en los asientos posteriores, de lo más _cool_ también con sus gafotas de sol y su camisa playera.

––¿Y a ustedes qué mosco les pico ahora? ––les preguntó el francés, ya recuperado del impacto y acercándose al auto. Detrás de él Marco Aurelio miraba todo atentamente. Aioria se echo a reír y dejando su aire de _sex simbol_, se bajo del auto y le dio alcance.

––¿Bonito fiero verdad? ––le preguntó.

––¿De dónde lo sacaron?

––Lo alquilamos para llevar a la mamá de Alde al aeropuerto.

¿Alguien dijo mamá de Alde?, Camus carraspeó un par de veces, incomodísimo con la sola mención de la santa mujer. En ese momento agradeció que los perros no hablaran porque, de poder, Marco Aurelio seguro soltaba integra la historia del sueño y las lamiditas, tan inoportuno que era.

––¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?

––Yo pensaba dar una vuelta ––dijo Aioria––, pero Alde dice que tiene hambre y pues pensé invitarles a ustedes.

Ustedes me sonó a manada, pensó Camus, preocupado con la idea de que ahora le obligaran a subir a un deportivo con una sarta de santos inmaduros que sabe Zeus qué cosas no harían al volante de semejante nave. Ya bien preocupado andaba cuando Aioria se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marco Aurelio y de lo más jovial lo llamó.

––¿Listo para una Guerra Santa, compañero? ––le preguntó acariciándole su cabezota.

––¡Guau! ––ladro el Terranova entusiasta, claro que estaba listo, listísimo. Aioria se entretuvo un rato más haciéndole todo tipo de cariños, preguntándole a Camus qué le estaba dando de comer porque lo veía más grande y bonachón. El francés le dirigió una mirada fugaz al perro y se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba más rechoncho que de costumbre.

––A ver, Grandote, veamos cuántos kilos le sumaste a la balaza ––se acerco Alde hasta el perrote y de un sólo movimiento lo levanto en peso––. Vaya, vaya, alguien ha estado comiendo de más estos días ––se rió el Toro.

––¿Lo llevaste a nadar si quiera una vez, Camus? ––Indagó Aioria––. El mejor ejercicio para los Terranovas es nadar.

––Pensé que era salir corriendo después de hacer una de las suyas ––resopló Camus, y sus compañeros se rieron.

––¡Ya sé! ––Exclamó Aioria entusiasta––. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a la playa?

––No creo que sea buena idea ––dijo Camus, pensando que el asunto no iba muy en serio.

––Anda, Camus, será divertido ––insistió Aioria, y se acercó hasta donde Aldebarán sostenía al enorme can––. ¿Verdad que el perrote quiere ir a la playa?

––¡Guau, guau, guau! ––ladró eufórico Marco Aurelio. Por supuesto que quería ir.

––¡Esta decidido, iremos a la playa! ––exclamó Leo mismo niño de Kinder.

––¿Quiénes van a la playa? ––preguntó Kanon llegando con Shura.

––Nosotros. ¿Quieren venir?

––Playa igual a chicas en bikini, ¡por supuesto que queremos ir! ––se emocionó Kanon.

––Pues irán ustedes porque yo me muero de hambre ––bostezó Alde bajando al Terranova.

––Yo tampoco voy ––anunció Camus de lo más aguafiestas.

––Ni que tuvieras miedo de subirte a un auto con nosotros, Camus ––se rió Aioria.

Qué comes que adivinas, pensó Camus. Santos y auto eran dos palabras que no se debían nombrar en una misma oración. Definitivamente primero muerto antes que subirse a ese deportivo, concluyó. Pero como para Aioria la palabra "no" no existía, sino nada más pregúntenle a Marín, se valió de un arma verdaderamente letal: el todopoderoso chantaje emocional.

––¿Se dan cuenta, muchachos? ––Preguntó trágico––. Camus no nos quiere, ni siquiera un poquito… Nosotros perdonándole su poco recato y él pagándonos con el látigo de la indiferencia. Si hasta Marco Aurelio se da cuenta, ¡miren nada más lo triste que está!

Y Marco Aurelio más triste no podía estar con sus pequeños ojos pardos empañados y sus orejas caídas, si hasta parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar un río de lagrimas, muy sinceras eso si porque de verdad quería que Camus los acompañara al paseo. Porque si no iba, pues él tampoco, así de decidido andaba. Camus lo observó y sin saber cómo se encontró sonriendo, de pronto había leído sus pensamientos, sentimientos en todo caso, porque los perros no piensan, sienten.

––Mejor te subes a ese carro, Camus ––se rió Alde––, de lo contrario serás testigo de la más patética escena de tres santos y un perro llorando a coro.

––Definitivamente ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con Milo ––sonrió Camus.

Cinco minutos después cuatro santos y un Terranova surcaban la autopista costera de Atenas en un deportivo color rojo pasión, con el motor a toda potencia y los parlantes retumbando de Rolling Stones. Llegaban a una esquina y se detenían por la luz verde, mientras esperaban estudiaban el panorama y, vaya suerte, a su lado derecho otro auto se había detenido con un grupo de chicas que se derretían viendo al Terranova, ¡perrito precioso!, le decían. ¡Más preciosos estamos nosotros!, les sonreían los santos y ellas muertas de risa les respondían ¡papacitos!, y les mandaban besitos volados. Piropos van, piropos vienen y la luz cambiaba y los dos autos sin moverse. ¡Avancen!, gritaba alguien desde atrás. Los muchachos se despedían con un guiño de ojo y Aioria ponía primera y otra vez estaban volando, ahora al ritmo de _Miami_ de Will Smith. Pasaban fugases la ciudad y volvían a la autopista. Allí si que Leo pisó el acelerador porque en el otro carril cinco idiotas les habían retado a ver que nave era más veloz. Los autos salían embalados, nariz con nariz, con los tripulantes lanzándose miradas burlonas. Otro semáforo y los neumáticos echaban humo al frenar, ahora las miradas eran asesinas y Aioria, que no aguanta pulgas, ¡cuándo quieran y dónde quieran!, les gritaba porque estaba visto que los otros les estaban buscando pelea y él feliz de darles de alma para ver si así aprenden a reconocer a un santo apenas lo ven. ¡Muy machos sólo porque tienen al perrote!, se burlaba el conductor del otro deportivo. ¡Así que gracioso nos resultaste!, se rió Aioria ya bajándose del carro. Shura saltó para agarrarlo, conocía muy bien al león y sabía que a veces olvidaba que de un sólo golpe podía matar a un centenar de hombres. La luz hace rato que había cambiado y el león dale con buscarle pelea a los del otro carro, Camus se soplo los flequillos y se cambio de asiento, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros y éstos metieron a Aioria al carro a la fuerza, ¡porque si querían pelea, pelea iban a tener! El deportivo arrancó nuevamente con Camus al volante y otra vez eran ellos y la autopista. Atrás había quedado el otro deportivo con sus cinco tripulantes aterrados viendo los neumáticos de su carro congelados.

––¡Para que aprendan! ––Gritó Aioria eufórico en el asiento del copiloto––. ¿Vieron sus caras? Parecían a punto de salir corriendo.

––¡Grande, Camus! ––Festejó Kanon––. Esos idiotas no volverán a subirse a un carro en su vida.

––Sólo lo hice para que Aioria los dejara en paz ––aclaró Camus.

––¡Guau! ––ladró Marco Aurelio entre Kanon y Shura.

El acuariano lo vio por el retrovisor y sonrió.

**Playas del Sur de Atenas: 12:00 am. **

Camus estaciono el deportivo al borde de la autopista, donde otros carros se habían parqueado. Los santos se dieron un leve estiramiento y bajaron, muy veraniegos ellos en bermudas, remeras y sandalias. Marco Aurelio bajó detrás de ellos y se sacudió todo antes de reconocer el lugar. A menos de un kilómetro se extendía una de las playas más bonitas de Atenas, de arena blanca y aguas celestes. A esas horas del día los bañistas abundaban, todos felices disfrutando del sol y la arena.

––Bien, muchachos, a pescar se ha dicho ––anunció Kanon viendo a lo lejos un grupo de chicas––. Ah, lo olvidaba, Shura y Aioria están con la soga al cuello. Ni hablar entonces, nos tocara sacrificarnos a Camus y a mí.

Diciendo esto, el gemelo empezó a caminar hacia lo que creía era el paraíso terrenal. Camus sonrió y fue detrás de él, deteniéndose para llamar al Terranova. Marco Aurelio dio un par de ladridos y corrió hacia él, felicísimo de estar en la playa. Sólo Aioria y Shura se quedaron atrás.

––¿Sabes en qué eh estado pensando, Aioria? ––le preguntó Shura.

––¿En qué, amigo?

––En que viendo y no tocando aun le somos fieles a nuestras novias.

––Eso mismo pensaba yo ––asintió Aioria. Terminaron sonriendo de manera cómplice y salieron tras sus compañeros.

Los cuatro santos más el Terranova se adentraron el los territorios playeros, caminando entre sombrillas y bañistas. A su paso las mujeres se volvían a ver, por lo guapotes que estaban y porque delante de ellos iba un perrote de lo más adorable. ¡Que lindo!, se acercaban las chicas y acariciaban la cabezota del Terranova. Los santos sacaban pecho, ese perrazo era suyo, y sin perdida de tiempo entablaban conversación. Camus movía el rostro en señal de desaprobación y seguía de largo y Marco Aurelio iba tras él. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a una parte de la playa más o menos desierta y ahí se detuvieron.

––Ve a nadar ––le dijo Camus.

––¡Guau, guau! ––saltó Marco Aurelio.

––Tú eres el que se muere de calor, no yo ––le dijo el santo––, no entrare a bañarme contigo.

––¡Guau!

––Pues claro que sé nadar, sólo que hoy no tengo ganas.

El Terranova pareció sumarle escepticismo a sus ojos pardos, dio un último ladrido y salio corriendo hacia el mar. Camus lo siguió con la vista y vio como saltaba las olas mientras se adentraba en aguas profundas. Con el agua llegándole al cuello empezó a nadar, y en verdad lo hacía muy bien porque hasta zabullidas se daba y emergía de lo más feliz, siempre buscándolo con los ojos. Camus le sonreía y lo seguía por la orilla, no vaya ser que de tan gordo que estaba se hundiera y tuviera que ir en su rescate. Así de agradable estaba el ambiente cuando un grito se escucho en toda la playa.

––¡Camus! ¡Yujuuuuuu!

El santo frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando a lo lejos reconoció a Mau. El chico se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, pero no corriendo de cualquier modo, sino más bien en cámara lenta, como en las escenas de película donde las parejas corren al encuentro del otro en la playa, si con decir que sólo la música faltaba para que la escena fuera digna de un Oscar.

––¡Yujuuuuuu! ––Seguía gritando Mau a medida que se acercaba, mientras Camus permanecía quieto viéndolo con incredulidad ––. ¡Ay, pero si yo sabía que eras tú! ––se detuvo el chico por fin.

––¿Qué haces aquí? ––le preguntó el santo.

––¿Así saludas a tu amigo?

––¿Amigo? Hasta donde recuerdo querías demandarme.

––¡Ay, pero que rencoroso eres, Camus! Si eso ya quedo en el pasado.

––Entonces todo arreglado. Hasta luego ––se despidió y empezó a caminar playa arriba.

––¡Oye no, espérate!

El santo dio un resoplido y se detuvo.

––¿Qué?

––Pues que hace tiempo no nos vemos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

––No quiero ser grosero, pero apenas nos conocemos.

––Pues con más razón. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver? Yo creo que es el destino.

Y yo creo que es la mala suerte, pensó Camus.

––Vine con unos amigos…

––¿En serio? ––Se emocionó Mau––. ¿Dónde están que no los veo?

––No tardan en venir.

––Entonces te hago compañía en lo que aparecen.

Camus se sopló los flequillos, miro de soslayo que el Terranova todavía nadaba a gusto y respiro con resignación. Frente a él Mau se derretía al tenerlo tan cerca, le hacía ojitos y todo.

––¿Qué te parece mi ropa de baño, Camus? ––le preguntó de pronto. El santo frunció el ceño, no se había fijado, pero ahora que lo hacía no sabía qué pensar. Mau lucia un short con estampados de estrellitas, una remera hasta el ombligo y una binchita––. Mira, te voy a hacer un baile para que lo aprecies mejor.

Camus se horrorizo, pero otra vez sus reflejos le traicionaron y no pudo evitar que Mau empezara a bailar con canto y todo.

––"Hawai Bombay son dos paraísos, que a veces yo me monto en mi piso… "

Para ese momento Marco Aurelio ya había salido del agua y miraba de lo más curioso el baile de Mau, inclinando la cabeza a ambos lados para ver si desde algún ángulo le encontraba sentido. Pero nada, el asunto le resultaba de lo más extraño. Miro a Camus y lo encontró con cara de trágame tierra, totalmente desencajado ante la idea de que alguien lo viera en semejante situación. El asunto ya estaba bastante truculento cuando a lo lejos aparecieron Aioria y compañía.

¡Que me parta un rayo!, se puso pálido Camus viendo como sus compañeros se acercaban. Desesperado miro a todos lados buscando un lugar de huida y sólo halló arena y más arena. Tenía que hacer algo para que no lo vieran, ¡¿pero qué?! Shura se había detenido y buscaba con los ojos, ya no tardaba en verlos. No había tiempo; a situaciones desesperantes, medidas desesperadas, concluyó el Terranova, decidido a ayudar sin la previa autorización del afectado que, para variar, no esperaba su contribución y andaba distraído planeando una estrategia de escape por sus propios medios, tan concentrado que nunca se dio por enterado quién le arrojo el costal de arena que le cayó encima, llevándoselo por delante hasta terminar sobre Mau.

––¿Oyeron eso? ––Preguntó Leo. Buscó con la vista y a lo lejos divisó un montículo negro––. ¿Qué es eso?

––Parece una foca ––dijo Shura.

––¿Desde cuándo hay focas en las playas de Atenas? ––Enarcó una ceja Kanon.

Los demás santos se encogieron de hombros. Pero mientras ellos meditaban sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, a varios metros de allí Camus apenas podía respirar teniendo al enorme Terranova sobre él. El santo trataba de incorporarse, pero tener a Mau abrazándolo, diciéndole que era suyo y que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, no ayudaba mucho. De hecho, ya empezaba a sentirse mareado con esos dos apachurrándolo, cada uno a su modo, pero ninguno con la intención de liberarlo. Terrible el asunto para el pobre francés, con decirles que de tanta desesperación ya estaba por llamar a su madrecita. De todo esto Marco Aurelio ni enterado, pues andaba ocupadísimo protegiendo a Camus de un peligro inminente, claro que el asunto sería más fácil si su protegido dejara de patalear.

Así de complicado estaban las cosas cuando hasta esa parte de la playa llegaron los menos indicados, es decir; Aioria, Kanon y Shura, los tres a toda carrera al reconocer en ese bulto negro a Marco Aurelio. Al verlos el Terranova se sintió aliviado, ahora ya podía contar con ellos para proteger a Camus, así que sin más demora se incorporo y dejó que los recién llegados vieran lo bien cuidado que había estado su amigo.

––¡Hazme tuyo, Camusito! ––gritó Mau, apretujando a Camus hasta la demencia. Sería imposible describir la cara que pusieron Shura y compañía al ver la escena; era una mezcla extraña de sorpresa, escepticismo, indignación y repulsión; todo al mismo tiempo.

––¡Camus! ––Exclamó Shura––. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

––No es… lo que… están pensando ––murmuró el pobre francés al borde de la asfixia con Mau apretujándolo misma leona hambrienta.

Pero como detenerse a pensar no es precisamente la virtud de Shura, de un sólo movimiento le arrebato su presa a Mau, sacudiendo a Camus en el proceso, ¡porque era inaceptable su comportamiento! Ahora resulta que además de exhibicionista, también era degenerado. ¡Y es que por Zeus-Amón, era una deshora para la Orden! ¿Acaso no pensaba antes de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos? ¡Y lo peor: utilizando a ese inocente animal para tapar sus porquerías! ¡Es que al paredón deberían mandarlo por inconciente y perdido!, lo seguía sacudiendo Shura, acompañando su reprimenda con un par de cachetadas. ¡Habla, desgraciado, justifica semejante vejamen!

––Shura, creo que ya fue suficiente ––intervino Kanon––. Lo vas a dejar peor que sapo machucado.

––Si, Shura, mira lo verde que esta el pobre ––le siguió Aioria. Shura dejó de sacudir al francés y lo hizo a un lado de lo más indignado. Camus cayó sobre la arena más mareado que piñata apaleada, sin poder decir algo a su favor, pero mirando a Marco Aurelio con cara de sicario bien remunerado.

––¡Ay, pero si serás bruto, idiota! ––Se incorporo Mau dispuesto a darle unos buenos arañazos a Shura––. ¿Quién te crees que eres para sacudir de esa manera a mi Camusito?

Shura se cruzó de brazos y miró al chico como si de un piojo se tratara, pero lejos de intimidarlo, sólo logró que se plantara frente a él, envalentonadísimo y retándole a la pelea del siglo.

––Cuidado, Shura, que ya se le salió el hombre y ahoritate da de alma ––soltó la carcajada Kanon. Al gemelo menor le siguió Aioria y ambos terminaron revolcándose de risa; por la cara de bravucón confundido que traía Shura y por lo machito que les había resultado el amigo cariñoso de Camus. A Shura le empezaba a saltar una vena en la frente.

––Mejor desapareces ––le advirtió a Mau––; ganas de matarte no me faltan.

––Déjalo en paz, Shura ––habló Camus, ya con los colores recuperados––. Aquí el culpable es otro.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el Terranova. Algo malo debió presentir el pobre perrote porque empezó a retroceder, mirándolo sin comprender porque de pronto tenía ese brillo asesino en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Si él sólo había tratado de protegerlo.

––¡Auxilio! ––se escucho un grito desgarrador en toda la playa. Camus levanto la vista y al fondo del mar diviso varios chapoteos desesperados, mientras en la orilla una señora pedía ayuda: ¡sus hijos se ahogaban! Escucho un ladrido y cuando volvió los ojos, Marco Aurelio ya corría al mar.

Los santos intercambiaron miradas y salieron tras el perro. Con la música de _Baywatch_ de fondo vemos como los cuatro jóvenes corren en cámara lenta por la playa, rumbo a salvar unas inocentes vidas. En el camino van quitándose las remeras, tirándoselas a unas chicas que gritan emocionadas. Ya con el torso desnudo siguen las bermudas; mientras se las quitan no se detienen. Ya casi llegan al mar, ya casi lo logran, pero en el último momento a Aioria se le enreda la bermuda y se va de cara contra la arena, sus compañeros no pueden desviar el camino y le siguen en el tropezón. De los jóvenes ahora sólo queda una bola de piernas y brazos rodando sin control hacia el mar. Cuando por fin se detienen están más embarrados que mujeres en pelea de lodo, sin saber quién es quién, pero aun dispuestos a socorrer a las victimas. Tambaleantes se ponen de pie y vuelven a la carga. Saltan sobre las olas y finalmente se lanzan al agua. Nadan haciendo uso de sus fuertes extremidades y se van acercando al lugar. Aplican más fuerza y nadan enérgicamente, otra vez ya casi lo logran, pero al parecer alguien se les ah adelantado, y es nada más y nada menos que Marco Aurelio.

El Terranova nadaba de vuelta hacia la orilla con los niños abrazados a su cuello. A pesar de ser dos sus cargas no parecía tener problemas, pues tenía la suficiente fuerza para jalar una lancha con tres personas adentro. Eso no evito sin embrago que se alegrara cuando vio a los santos.

––¡Bien hecho, Grandote! Ahora déjanos el trabajo a nosotros ––le pidió Shura tomando a uno de los niños, Aioria le ayudó y emprendieron el regreso, mientras Kanon y Camus se encargaban del otro niño. Felizmente los pequeños estaban concientes y pudieron llevarlos hasta la orilla sin problemas. La multitud aplaudió emocionada cuando los niños fueron entregados a su madre sanos y salvos. Los jóvenes sacaron pecho viendo como un grupo de chicas corría hacia ellos, ya estaban preparando el discurso de "no tienen que agradecernos, estamos para proteger a los débiles", pero las admiradoras pasaron de largo a través de ellos y fueron hasta donde Marco Aurelio se sacudía, dispuestas a apachurrarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire.

––¿Y qué hay de nosotros? ––preguntó Aioria decepcionado.

––¿Acaso no merecemos un besito si quiera? ––se entristeció Kanon. Camus y Shura se miraron y se echaron a reír, tan distraídos que no notaron que alguien corría hacia ellos.

––¡Mi héroe! ––gritó Mau lanzándose a los brazos de Camus. A Shura le iba a salir humo de las orejas nuevamente, pero esta vez Camus fue más rápido y, alejando al muchacho de él cortésmente, empezó a explicar cómo eran las cosas realmente: a Mau le dijo que podían ser amigos, pero que de ahí no pasaba porque sus gustos se inclinaban hacia las mujeres, algo que Mau lamento, pero que acepto. Ya con ese asunto solucionado, Camus le explico a Shura que todo lo que habían visto había sido un accidente, un accidente llamado Marco Aurelio.

A un lado de allí y lejos de estar preocupados por las explicaciones de Camus, a Kanon y a Aioria les sangraba la nariz viendo como un grupo de chicas se turnaban para abrazar a Marco Aurelio, todas encantadas con su expresión bonachona. Los santos no cabían en su envidia, si hasta ganas de ser perros tenían. Bien antojados andaban Leo y Géminis cuando por su lado paso Camus.

El acuariano caminó hasta donde Marco Aurelio terminaba de recibir los mimos y pasó entre las féminas para llegar a su lado, inclinándose para quedar a su altura. Lo miró seriamente por varios segundos, que se les hicieron eternos a las chicas, y finalmente sonrió.

––Bien hecho ––le felicitó acariciándole su cabezota.

––¡Guau! ––ladró Marco Aurelio, realmente feliz porque era la primera vez que Camus le sonreía. Con tan tierna escena las admiradoras del perro se emocionaron hasta el delirio y terminaron lanzándose sobre Camus, agarrándolo desprevenido y por lo tanto vulnerable, pudiendo toquetearlo por todos lados sin autorización expresa del francés, pero ni falta que hacía porque a Camus tampoco le molestaba el asunto, si hasta le guiño un ojo a Marco Aurelio el muy pillin.

Cuando la zozobra dio paso a la calma, los santos decidieron emprender el regreso al Santuario. Para esto se despidieron de las chicas prometiéndoles regresar y a Mau le dieron un apretón de mano tan fuerte que prácticamente lo dejaron con los dedos fracturados. Siempre era un gusto conocer a los amigos de Camus, le aseguraron con sonrisa amistosa Aioria y Kanon.

––¿Amigos? ––le preguntó Camus extendiéndole también su mano.

––Amigos ––le sonrió Mau. El santo le correspondió el gesto y se dio vuelta para seguir a sus amigos, que ya se alejaban rumbo a la autopista, pero algo lo detuvo y se volvió a ver al chico.

––¿Cómo supiste que era francés? ––le preguntó.

––Pues muy fácil ––le respondió Mau––: Digamos que eres demasiado francés para ser griego.

Camus enarcó una ceja al no entender el razonamiento del chico, pero ya lo pensaría de camino al Santuario. Se volvió a despedir y salió corriendo tras sus compañeros.

**Jardín posterior de Acuario: 4 pm. **

¡Pesando 76 kilos y midiendo 1.84 metros, en esta esquina el santo dorado Camus de Acuario! ––Se escucha una gran ovación de parte del público–– ¡Y de esta otra, pesando 65 kilos y midiendo 75 centímetros, su rival, Marco Aurelio! ––Más ovación de parte del público. Los rivales se miran con la música de Rocky III de fondo. Suena la campana se lanzan uno contra el otro, Camus intentando someterlo, Marco Aurelio esquivándolo, retándolo. Derecha, izquierda, esta pelea no tiene para mucho, señores. El Terranova se escabulle detrás de un pilar y Camus va por él, rodea la construcción, casi lo pesca, pero el perro logra huir a tiempo. Ahora van corriendo por todo el jardín, pero increíblemente el santo no parece molesto, señores, aplica sus habilidades… ¡y ahí lo tienen, señores, logra atrapar al Terranova! Marco Aurelio lucha, se defiende, patalea, pero todo es inútil. ¡Y Uno, Dos, Tres, Camus lo levanta en peso y esto se acabo!

––No sé porqué haces tanto drama, es sólo un baño ––le dijo Camus al perrote––. En la playa estabas muy feliz y ahora pareces un cachorro apaleado.

¿Bromeas? En la playa hay sol, arena, mar; ¿o nunca escuchaste decir que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa? Porque una cosa es nadar y otra muy distinta bañarse, reclamó Marco Aurelio. Camus sonrió, lo sentía realmente pero si quería almorzar tendría que bañarse, porque no se había tomado la molestia de prepararle semejante tina ––dígase tina al estanque del jardín llenado a punta de manguerazos––, para que ahora le saliera con miedo a un poco de jabón.

––Tienes que quitarte toda la sal o esta noche no podrás dormir por la picazón ––le explicó cuando llegaron al borde del estanque, con cuidado lo bajó al suelo y le dio una empujadita al agua, empujadita que no surtió efecto pues Marco Aurelio no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo volvió a empujar, esta vez un poquito más fuerte, pero otra vez no logró moverlo.

Viendo que se necesitaría más que un simple empujoncito para hacer que el Terranova terminara en el agua, el santo sumo fuerza y le dio semejante empujón que termino acompañándolo al estanque haciendo un gran ¡splash! al darse de panzazo contra el agua. Sabía que no era una buena idea, se río el mismo de su genialidad, no importaba mucho tampoco, después de todo él también necesitaba un baño, concluyó sentándose al borde del pozo. Tomó la bolsa de pertenencias del perro que previamente había llevado y buscó el champú que tanto había criticado, vació un poco del contenido en sus manos y llamó al perro.

Marco Aurelio, ya bien remojado, chapoteó resignado hasta su lado y se dejo enjabonar de cola a hocico, levantando las patas cuando era necesario y dándose vuelta cuando era imprescindible. Al final termino por gustarle el asunto porque Camus parecía muy entretenido asegurándose de que ni un centímetro de su robusto cuerpo quedara sin champú, le refregaba enérgicamente, pero sin dejar de ser amable, con paciencia y dedicación.

––Mañana llegara Milo y no te reconocerá de tan limpio que estarás ––le sonrió, dándole las ultimas refregadas. Se dio vuelta para buscar la manguera y cuando volvió a mirarlo, ¡horror!, se sacudió de cola a hocico tan vigorosamente que termino por traspasarle todo el champú––. Tenías que esperar a que me diera vuelta ¿no? ––le preguntó escupiendo jabón. Esta vez tampoco se molesto.

Había llegado la hora de enjuagarlo y para esto primero desaguó toda el agua empozada y luego volvió a utilizar la manguera, esta vez directamente sobre el perro, que recibió alegre los borboteos de agua limpia, saltando y sacudiéndose enérgicamente, empapando a Camus hasta la conciencia.

Al final el santo tuvo que utilizar la manguera también sobre él, porque mejor empapado de agua que de champú de perro. ¿Y ahora como lo seco?, se preguntó viendo como chorreaba agua, no podía dejar que se secara solo o se ensuciaría, además la tarde ya enfriaba y podría enfermarse.

––¡Lo tengo! ––exclamó victorioso.

**Salón de batallas de Piscis: 4:40 pm. **

El ruido de un alfiler se hubiera podido escuchar mientras Afrodita miraba a Camus con los brazos cruzados. El último guardián zodiacal no parecía amigable, de hecho, parecía un poco ofendido.

––Ejm… ––volvió a carraspear por segunda vez––. Camus, dime por qué crees que yo, un guerrero como tú, tendría un secador de cabello.

––¿No tienes?

––¡No, no tengo! ––Explotó Piscis––. ¿Para qué demonios tendría un secador de cabello? ¡Ustedes y sus insinuaciones me tienen harto! ¡Ahora largo de mi templo!

––Pero yo sólo…

––¡Fuera!

––Pero…

––¡Fuera eh dicho!

El francés se dio vuelta murmurando entre dientes:

––Y yo pensando que sólo las mujeres tenían sus días difíciles.

––¡¿Qué haz dicho?!

––Nada, ya me iba.

**Jardín posterior de Acuario: 5:00 pm.**

Camus miraba al Terranova pensativo. Después de su fracaso en Piscis no conciliaba otra solución para secarle el pelo y la noche no tardaba en llegar. Pensaba y pensaba y nada acudía a su mente, algo raro porque él siempre le encontraba solución a todo. Definitivamente el hambre le estaba afectando el razonamiento; pensar que Afrodita podía llegar a tener un secador de cabello había sido tonto en verdad, pero bueno, digamos que la apariencia del pisciano se prestaba para muchas interpretaciones, sin ofender claro.

––¿Filosofando, Camus? ––entró Aioria al jardín.

Al primer instante Camus lo vio como si fuera parte del decorado, pero después de incorporo como un resorte. ¿Desde cuándo sus compañeros entraban y salían de su Templo como si de una caverna se tratara, sin anunciarse ni nada, llevándose de largo su autoridad, pisoteando su privacidad, estrujando su custodia mismo calcetín usado y desechado?... Pero mientras él protagonizaba su drama interior, Aioria más fresco que lechuga recién desinfectada caminaba hasta donde el Terranova se sacudía.

––¿Y eso, Grandote? ––Le preguntó––. ¿Por qué tan remojado?

––¡Guau!

––Así que te bañaste ¿eh?

––¡Guau!

––¡Pero claro, Grandote! Sale un secado automático inmediatamente.

Eh ahí un milagro natural, dos especies de animales diferentes comunicándose, concluyó Camus viendo como Aioria calculaba algo viendo al perro. Cruzo los brazos y espero, no sabía bien que pensaba hacer Leo, pero estaba seguro que resultaría un desastre.

Aioria por fin terminó su escrutinio y retrocedió un par de pasos, alzó su brazo derecho y concentrándose ligeramente descargo una cantidad mínima de energía, toda dirigida al can. De pronto Marco Aurelio se encontró envuelto por un destello dorado, misma revelación, si hasta parecía que en cualquier momento anunciaría la llegada de un ente sagrado. Cuando el destello se disolvió, Camus vio con horror que en lugar del Terranova había aparecido una maza de pelo sin forma definida, tan esponjoso que parecía que acababa de meter el hocico a algún interruptor.

––Ups ––sonrió el león––. Como que quedo algo esponjosito ¿no?

Un minuto después Aioria corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas fuera de Acuario, tratando de salvar su vida de un furioso Camus. ¡Y no vuelvas!, le gritó el acuariano desde la entrada de su Templo, dio un ultimo resoplido mismo toro en corrida y regresó a su jardín. Gracias a la genialidad de su compañero ahora tendría que cepillarle el pelo al perro, él, ¡Camus de Acuario! Para colmo se moría de hambre y además estaba sucio y cansado. ¡Por los pañales de Santa, sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas! ¡Ajo, _are_, _erda_! Y todos los insultos habidos y por haber. Termino rabioso, cualquier día de estos se moría del coraje el pobre.

Pero contrario a lo que había pensado, la cepillada no resulto tan mala, de hecho, fue bastante relajante. El pelaje de Marco Aurelio era de lo más suave, sedoso y abundante, y le termino gustando la sensación de pasar las manos sobre su corpulento cuerpo; no se había dado cuenta, pero ese perro era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, con esos reflejos azulados surcando su melena azabache, sus patas fuertes y su airosa cola. Ahora entendía porque Milo no se había detenido a pensar cuando se lo presentaron, bastaba ver sus pequeños ojos pardos, tan pequeños que apenas se distinguían en su enorme cabezota, para saber que detrás de esa expresión bobalicona había un alma especial.

––Imagino que las pasadas que me hiciste no se las hiciste a tu dueño ¿verdad?

––¡Guau! ––Claro que no se las había hecho, las había estado guardando para él, para darle una lección, para mostrarle lo equivocado que estaba respecto a algunas cosas.

––Bien, lo lograste, ya aprendí ––le acarició las orejas Camus––. ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?

Marco Aurelio ladró enérgicamente y sin previo aviso se le abalanzó, lamiéndole la cara, causándole cosquillas y haciéndole revolcar de risa. Jugaron hasta el cansancio y luego se quedaron tirados sobre el césped, viendo como el cielo griego se teñía lentamente de anaranjado; el crepúsculo había llegado y con él las últimas horas de ese alocado fin de semana. Mañana regresaría Milo y la vida volvería a ser la de siempre, bueno, tal vez no como siempre, sonrió Camus, adormecido por una agradable sensación de compañía.

Y así todo era paz en esa parte de Acuario hasta que un gruñido estomacal perruno anunció la hora de almorzar, cenar en todo caso. Marco Aurelio se incorporo pesadamente y ladró; tenía hambre, mucha hambre, ¡comida! Pero como Camus parecía no tener intención de moverse, decidió buscar su cena por él mismo. El santo se incorporo y lo vio subir las escaleras.

––¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas? ––Le preguntó––. ¿Nadie te ah dicho que no sólo de pan vive el hombre, el perro en tu caso? ¡Además un poco de dieta te va hacer bien!

**Sala de Acuario: 7 pm. **

Después de una abundante cena, santo y perro descansaban; Camus tirado sobre uno de los sillones mismo borracho de cantina y Marco Aurelio recostado sobre la alfombra mismo perro de restaurante de dudosa reputación. Los dos esperando una sobadita de panza. Pero naturalmente ahí no había nadie con la suficiente suerte para sobarles la pancita a tan lindos especimenes, así que ni modo, se tuvieron que contentar con un estiramiento.

Camus se había dado un refrescante baño y como todos los domingos por la noche pensaba ver una buena película, sin más preocupaciones que disfrutar su soltería, que por cierto era la gloria en su condición de santo dorado. Con esos felices pensamientos encendió la televisión. Pasó y pasó los canales sin detenerse en ninguno y así llego hasta uno de películas, lo dejo allí por algunos segundos y como vio que el asunto parecía interesante, decidió ir por una cerveza.

Salió de la sala y fue hasta la cocina, sacó del refrigerador la bebida y con las mismas se dispuso a regresar, pero cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta el teléfono repiqueteo. ¿Quién podría ser?, se preguntó caminando hacia el aparato, que por ser inalámbrico siempre estaba en un lugar distinto, sobre la bara de desayuno en ese momento. Lo tomó y contestó, se trataba de una llamada de Francia, asunto suyo no nuestro, no sean chismosos. Habló por cinco minutos y luego colgó, esperando que no volviera a sonar en lo que restaba de noche. Fue de nuevo hasta la sala y, ¡oh sorpresa!, su película había sido suplantada por un concierto.

––¡Guau! ––le ladró Marco Aurelio con las patas sobre el control remoto.

––¿Quién te dio permiso de cambiar el canal? Devuélveme ese control ahora mismo.

Pero Marco Aurelio no le hizo caso y más bien se concentro en la televisión; allí un grupo de gente saltaba eufóricamente al ritmo contagiante de unas trompetas, mientras en el escenario un cantante hacía gala de un talento asombroso, bailando y cantando con verdadera destreza.

Al ver que el perro parecía entretenido con el espectáculo, Camus decidió dejarle el mando del control mientras terminaba su cerveza, total ¿cuántas veces podías ver a un Terranova moviendo la cola al ritmo de una canción? Si hasta ladraba y todo.

"¡Tú y yo, ale ale ale, go go go, ale ale ale, arriba va, el mundo esta de pie, go go go, ale ale ale!", decía el coro de lo más estrepitoso y contagiante, y Marco Aurelio ladraba emocionado en cada "go", cada vez más entusiasta, empinándose e incorporándose para saltar sobre sus dos patas traseras. El santo lo miraba divertido, pero también admirado al descubrir que tenía sentido del ritmo. No era para menos: la música era tan cadenciosa que para el segundo coro él mismo estaba siguiendo el ritmo con el pie, inconcientemente claro. Definitivamente la fiesta del día anterior había dejado rastros. Marco Aurelio se dio cuenta de esto y se le acercó de lo más fiestero, ladrándole y saltando.

––Yo puedo bailar mejor que ese cantante ––le sonrió Camus.

––¡Guau!

––¿No me crees?

El santo se puso de pie con mirada desafiante y dejó a un lado su cerveza para mover la mesita de centro. Ya con la sala despejada aumento el volumen del televisor al máximo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Marco Aurelio lo miraba expectante desde una de las esquinas.

––Mira y aprende ––le dijo Camus adoptando postura de _sex simbol_, justo cuando en la pantalla una presentadora anunciaba otra canción del especial de Ricky Martín. Unas trompetas hicieron vibrar los parlantes y Marco Aurelio saltó emocionado cuando Camus hizo del control remoto su micrófono.

"_La reina de la noche, la diosa del budu…" _Tres pasos a la derecha, salto a la izquierda, manos arriba y ¡vuelta! Que Ricky Martín, ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Camus de Acuario, señoras y señores! Nada más faltaban las luces y el escenario para que eso se convirtiera en un verdadero espectáculo, con el amplio repertorio de movimientos sexys que Camus ejecutaba: caderas, hombros, una inclinación y la mano bajando por el torso, ¡y nuevamente vuelta! _"… Por eso no bebía de tu copa de licor, por eso te besaba con narcótico sabor, ese beso de calor, ¡C´mon!..."_

Marco Aurelio ladró eufórico cuando Camus saltó al sillón, dio una vuelta limpia y cayó de rodillas al suelo alfombrado, inclinándose hasta atrás, cantando con el micrófono. Un salto ágil y volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez para darle vuelta a toda la sala. El Terranova no aguanto más y fue detrás de él, saltando y ladrando. ¡Eran el mejor dúo jamás visto! Más movimientos sexys frente a la ventana, en zigzag, nadie les ganaba en la sincronización; Camus a la derecha, Marco Aurelio a la izquierda, ahora si con el ritmo metido en las venas y cantando a todo pulmón. Se acercaba el final; debían quemar su último aliento en el último coro.

"… _¡Ella que será, vive la vida loca, y te dolerá si de verdad te toca. Ella es tu final; vive la vida loca. Ella te dirá: vive la vida loca, ¡c´mon!, vive la vida loca, ¡c´mon!, vive la vida loca…" _Dos vueltas más, movimiento de hombros y caderas, salto al sillón, vuelta en el aire y finalmente un aterrizaje perfecto sobre la alfombra, de rodillas y con el micrófono en alto.

––¡Guau! ––cerró con broche de oro el Terranova, parado sobre sus patas traseras y apoyado en los hombros de Camus, ambos mirando hacia la puerta con aire triunfal, aire que se les fue de golpe cuando vieron bajo el lintel al Patriarca, que acompañado de Shaka y Mu observaba el espectáculo con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Trágame tierra", pasó saliva Camus todavía con el improvisado micrófono en alto.

––Camus de Acuario ––dijo el Gran Pope.

––Excelencia ––correspondió el santo petrificado.

––Lamentamos haber interrumpido su… sesión de baile.

Camus no respondió; seguía de piedra, más pálido que enfermo de cáncer terminal. Shion carraspeó un par de veces y le preguntó si pensaba quedarse de rodillas, con el perro encima y el control remoto en alto, pero el acuariano seguía sin reaccionar.

––Camus.

––¿Si, Señor?

––¡Levántate, hombre!

Fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada; de un sólo movimiento se puso de pie y tiró el control remoto. Se sacudió el polvo con mucha dignidad y cuando estuvo presentable, se puso en postura de ¡Señor, si, Señor! El patriarca se cruzó de brazos como esperando una explicación, explicación que no llego porque Camus estaba en pleno análisis de cuál de todos los sucesos acontecidos en los tres últimos días había sido el más vergonzoso, ya casi tenía al ganador cuando Mu tosió para hacerle saber que aun estaban allí.

––Eh… ¿Desean algo de tomar? ––les preguntó Camus. Pero no recibió respuesta de sus interlocutores; los tres lo miraban como si fuera el último experimento de clonación humana.

––Ejm… ––Shion carraspeó otra vez. El francés y el Terranova lo miraron preocupados, esperando un análisis cognitivo de su comportamiento, un discurso sobre la profanación de los recintos sagrados, un pedido de remisión a sus actos. Y eso justamente parecía preparar el Gran Pope––: Camus de Acuario ––dijo––… ¿Tú crees que nos podrías enseñar esos pasos de baile?

Santo y perro cayeron al suelo.

**Sala de Acuario 11:00 pm. **

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente y una sombra se filtró. Afuera todo era silencio, la noche era negra y el viento frío. La sombra se escurrió a tientas entre los muebles y llegó junto al sillón más grande; allí su victima dormía sin sospechar el gran peligro que se cernía sobre él.

––Venganza… ––murmuró el intruso elevando lentamente su mano derecha, esta vez no había vuelta atrás, sólo sería un golpe y se libraría para siempre de él. Sonrió con cinismo y su brazo descendió a toda velocidad, ya casi llegaba al cuello de su victima cuando la puerta se abrió.

––¡FBI, arriba las manos! ––exclamó un hombre apuntando con un revolver––. ¡Arman Veluche, alias Pollito en Fuga, queda usted detenido por intento de homicidio!

––¿Siempre tienen que llegar en ultimo momento? ––Preguntó Camus, tirado a pierna suelta en el sillón y control remoto en mano––. Demasiado predecible para mi gusto. En fin, se acabo. Ahora si a dormir ––dio un bostezo y apagó la televisión.

Pero mientras él se preparaba para retirarse a su habitación, Marco Aurelio permanecía recostado sobre la alfombra, viendo fijamente la puerta del recinto. Camus le dijo que su canasto le esperaba en la cocina y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a dar por terminado el día. Camino por el pasillo con el sueño a cuestas y llegó a los escalones. Ya los iba a subir cuando un gemido le hizo volverse. Se trataba del Terranova, que obviando su orden lo había seguido hasta allí.

––¿Y ahora qué? ­––le preguntó dando otro bostezo. El perrote se encogió todo, puso cara de borrego a medio morir y movió lentamente la cola––. Vamos, ve a dormir.

––Guau.

––¿Tienes miedo? Hay por favor, ni que en el Santuario hubiera un asesino despiadado con un sobrenombre ridículo, que colecciona partes de sus victimas y busca venganza ––meditó sus últimas palabras––. ¡Arg! De acuerdo, puedes subir.

Juntos subieron a la segunda planta del Templo y se dirigieron a la habitación principal. Camus entro al recinto, pero el Terranova se quedó al borde de la puerta, dudoso al recordar la Regla No 4: "Por ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia te asomaras a mi habitación, de lo contrario regresaras a Escorpio en un decorativo ataúd de hielo." Al santo le tocó levantar la regla, algo que nunca hizo, ni siquiera en su faceta de maestro, pero bueno, la vida no podía estar siempre delimitada por normas, un poco de incertidumbre no hacía mal.

Ese día llegó a su fin cuando Camus permitió que el Terranova durmiera en la parte baja de su cama. Le dio las buenas noches y él mismo se deseo un buen sueño, después de todo se lo merecía ¿no? Había sido el fin de semana más largo de su vida, el más loco y memorable también. Bien podría escribir una historia con cada una de las anécdotas vividas. Definitivamente cuidar a ese perro había sido una gran lección de vida, sólo esperara que Milo no se enterara de lo de Mau o se reiría por el resto del año con el asunto.

**Día Lunes. **

**Cocina de Acuario: 7:00 am. **

Camus esperaba que el café estuviera listo mientras meditaba el informe para el Patriarca. Los lunes siempre eran los días más complicados porque los santos tenían que presentar un informe de todo el fin de semana, además debían supervisar a los plateados y verificar el progreso de los aprendices. Un día atareado sin duda.

¿A qué hora llegara Milo?, se preguntó Camus sirviéndose una taza de café. De seguro tarde por estar paseándose, concluyó después del primer sorbo. Otro que no aparecía era Marco Aurelio. El perro había ido a recoger el periódico matutino y hasta ese momento no daba señales de vida. ¿Qué tan difícil era ir hasta la entrada del Templo y buscar un periódico que siempre estaba en el mismo lugar en todos los Templos? A Camus se le acabo la paciencia. Salió de la cocina y cruzó toda la parte residencial de sus dominios hasta el Salón de Batallas, llamó al Terranova y al no recibir respuesta comenzó a preocuparse. Aligero su paso y llegó a la entrada; allí encontró a Marco Aurelio, pero no estaba solo, sino acompañado por DM, que acompañado, ¡acorralado!

El santo de Cáncer no parecía nada amigable haciéndose tronar los dedos mientras amenazaba al pobre animal: le cobraría cada punto que sus pompas habían recibido, cada pinchazo de esa horrible aguja que le había hecho llamar a su madrecita, cada palmada que la enfermera regordeta le había dado aprovechando que estaba indefenso, cada…

––Para tocar un pelo de ese perro tendrás que vértelas conmigo, Cáncer ––habló Camus.

––Y conmigo ––se escucho otra voz––. DM, no tomes esto como una amenaza, pero si a mi perro le falta un pelo por tu culpa, mi Antares se encargara de dejarte sin herederos.

––¡Milo! ––exclamó Camus al ver a su amigo. Y pues si, se trataba del santo de Escorpio, que acababa de llegar para sorpresa de Camus y mala suerte de DM.

––Ustedes no estarán siempre para defender a esta bola de pelo ––gruñó DM antes de comenzar la retirada. Se fue echando maldiciones el santo de Cáncer, prometiendo venganza para sus pompas.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Camus y Marco Aurelio observaron detenidamente al recién llegado, como si no creyeran que en verdad estuviera allí. Milo se dio cuenta de tanta fijación y se miro a si mismo buscando algo malo en él, sin encontrarlo claro esta porque hace mucho que se sabía que en su persona todo era bueno, así que el asunto no era con él, sino con sus observadores.

––Si quieren me doy vuelta para que puedan admirarme mejor ––les dijo y termino riéndose. Camus se cruzó de brazos y Marco Aurelio se le abalanzo, ladrando emocionado, felicísimo de cola a hocico, ya no tardaba en desmayarse de tanta alegría. Milo recibió conmovido las muestras de cariño de su perro y al final terminó en el suelo de tan pesado que estaba.

––¿Y tú, Camus? ––Le preguntó a su amigo––. ¿No me vas a dar mi abracito de bienvenida?

––Ya quisieras ––resopló el francés.

––Vamos, no seas tímido y dame mi abracito ––le sonrió Milo poniéndose de pie.

––Ni siquiera lo pienses, Milo ––retrocedía el francés, iba a salir corriendo, pero el escorpión fue más rápido y lo pescó, abrazándolo con cariño. Al fin Camus se rindió y correspondió el abrazo, diciéndole que directa o indirectamente siempre terminaba metiéndole en problemas. Milo se echo a reír; vamos, si sólo habían sido tres días cuidando a Marco Aurelio.

––Miren nada más que escena tan tierna la de estos tortolitos ––apareció Kanon en Acuario.

––No es por nada, bicho, pero yo que tú le pedía explicaciones a Camus ––le siguió Aioria––. Por allí lo vimos dándose unos revolcones bravos con otro.

––¿En serio? ––Les preguntó Milo divertido.

Los entrometidos salieron corriendo rumbo al Templo Mayor para no terminar congelados, mientras Milo se reía con la cara rabiosa de Camus. "¿Y bien, Camus? Estoy esperando tu explicación", le bromeó sólo por el gusto de molestarlo más, era divertido verlo echando humo. Al final Camus tuvo que hacer uso de todo su sentido de humor para contarle todas las pasadas que Marco Aurelio le había hecho. El perrote parecía orgulloso escuchando sus hazañas, definitivamente merecía una medalla al Perro del Año por tan magnifica demostración de entrega y ayuda. No pues, es que para qué describir todas las cosas que le toco hacer por ayudar al mejor amigo de su dueño. Eso si; no tenía que agradecérselo, si para eso estaban, para darse la mano, la pata en su caso.

**Entrada de Acuario: 8:00 am. **

Después de escuchar la lista kilométrica de anécdotas que Camus vivió y reírse hasta ya no poder más, Milo le agradeció por el favor, en verdad no sabía cómo pagarle todo el tiempo invertido y todas las rabietas que Marco Aurelio le había hecho pasar. El francés le aseguro que no había nada que pagar, al final había sido una grata experiencia. Aun así Milo quiso recompensarle, según él con una sorpresa, pero eso sería luego que se presentara con el Patriarca.

––¿Te molesta si recojo las cosas de Marco Aurelio luego? ––le preguntó.

––No, esta bien.

––Bien, entonces nos vemos luego ––. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y empezó la bajada rumbo a Capricornio.

––Ve con él ––le dijo Camus al perro. Marco Aurelio se preparó para salir corriendo, pero antes se tomó unos segundos para decirle algo con los ojos. Camus sonrió y se inclino para quedar a su altura, acariciándole su cabezota––. También la pase bien, Grandote.

––¡Guau!

––Claro que puedes visitarme; siempre y cuando no me des sorpresas, bueno, tal vez una que otra.

El Terranova pareció sonreír y en una demostración de afecto le lamió las manos, agradecido por la hospitalidad y los buenos momentos. Para él también habían sido tres días inolvidables, tres días que guardaría en lo más profundo de su corazón perruno.

––¡Marco Aurelio V de la Casa Real de Thutumumu! ––llamó Milo. El Terranova movió su cola enérgicamente y dedicándole una ultima mirada cariñosa a Camus, salió corriendo tras su dueño.

Camus se incorporo y con una sonrisa vio como el perro le dio alcance a su amigo. Definitivamente Dios los hacía y ellos se juntaban.

**FIN**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nota Final:** Y ya saben: cada vez que tengan un momento "Trágame tierra" sólo ríanse del asunto y le sumaran días a su vida. Camus lo acaba de aprender XD… ¡Ata-chan! (se me había ido tu pregunta), tristemente debo decir que no tengo acceso a las cámaras, con decirte que yo también me quede con las ganas de ver a Camusito en todo su esplendor XD. Saludos, amiga.

**¡Próximamente!: **

El Santuario de cabeza gracias a unos mini-santitos dorados.


End file.
